That Psychopath's Kid
by RuexMytholover
Summary: What would happen if Tiffany was pregnant the night Chucky was shot and killed, the first time. In short, a lot. Amy Valentine is born and this is her story. Rated M for language, its all Chuckys fault
1. Chapter 1

November 9, 1988

Tiffany stared at the television screen while her eyes welled up with tears.

"Good morning Chicago. Leading off at this hour, Charles Lee Ray the notorious Lakeshore Straggler was shot and killed shortly before 3am this morning on wabash avenue."

"Why did you have to go now?" she cried in agony "Now of all times." She looked down at her hand where a large diamond ring sat. The ring that he left for her. She had waited so long for him to ask her but the night he left it, he left her as well. Everything would have been absolutely perfect, if only he had lived.

Tiffany glanced at her other hand where she was holding the small stick. Positive. She let out a shaky breath as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. Every thing would have been perfect.

June 15 1999

It was way to cold. I couldn't stand this weather. I ran to the trailer park where my mom and i lived. The rain was soaking into my favorite blue sweater. It was pretty late, almost midnight. I was at Rachel's house until 10:30 and it takes more than an hour to get back here on foot. I really need to get more money for the bus. I knew my mom wouldn't get mad or freak out about me being out so late. She's a lot more passive about these things then most ten year olds mothers. She taught me all about being street smart. She taught me how to fight, how to get money and food (by killing someone and not killing someone), and even how to fix injuries. But she mostly taught me proper ways to kill people. Both my parents were serial killers and proud of it. I can't really say they're insane but i cant say they're not either. Theres more than one type of murderer out there, my mother is what she calls an improviser, she works with the weapons she finds around, bonus points if the murder is super bloody. I don't know what kind killer my father was. I actually don't know anything about my father, he died before i was born. My mom only mentions that i have his eyes, and his temper. Other than that all I know is that his name was Charles Lee Ray.

I ran to the trailer where we lived and quickly climbed the steps to the door. I heard voices coming from inside and groaned. Damian must be here, I hated that guy. Actually I hated all of moms boyfriends, she has really bad taste in men. I tried turning the handle but found that the door was locked.

"Damn it," I muttered. I knocked on the door. "Mom. Mom let me in!" I shouted.

I herd shuffling in the trailer and cursing. A moment later my mom opened the door looking bewildered and nervous. But she quickly covered it up with her really good acting talent. Another thing she taught me. "Hey sweet face, your home late."

"I was at Rachel's," I shrugged pushing past her. I glanced at the bed and froze. Damien was chained to it, dead. I involuntarily gasped. I put on a stoic face to cover up my nervousness I couldn't let her know that the bodies bothered me, that killing in general bothered me. She probably heard the gasp so I needed to do something to cover it up.

"Woah, don't look now but theres a dead body on your bed." I said sarcastically. Yeah that will work "You got tired of Damien huh?"

"Oh I was tired of him the moment I met him." She laughed.

I laughed along nervously. I started walking to the couch. I stopped when i herd a soft crunch beneath my foot. The floor was was covered in yellow powder. Weird. My eyes went back to the couch and and were met by a pair of cold pale blue irises. I stepped back in shock. The ginger dolls face was grotesque and badly cut up, that and his face had a twisted evil grin. I had no idea how she had managed to get it, but in truth I didn't want to know.

"Why is that thing here?" I hissed as I looked at the doll with distain.

My mom turned to the doll her nervousness returning " Oh you mean Chucky, I got him from the cops," She explained "for decoration." I knew she was lying. I know all about Chucky the 'killer doll'. Some crazy kid about 10 years ago claimed his good-guy doll was possessed by none other than Charles Lee Ray, who had recently died. He claimed this not only once but 3 times. Personally I think the kid was just crazy and he subconsciously killed those people but believed it was his doll. Its pretty tragic when you think about it. Some of those insane people who believe in aliens and stuff like that actually were convinced that the kid was telling the truth. One of those people was my mother. She was obsessed with the Chucky stories, and she was desperate to find him. The first case happened before I was born just after my father died. The second case happened when I was a baby. But the last one happened just a few months ago, some time in october. When that case happened my mom was ecstatic, and even more desperate to find him. I didn't think she actually would find it and bring it here. I picked up a book from the table that I had never seen before. 'Voodoo for dummies', oh no she was actually trying to bring him back. That was a new level of crazy.

"Decoration huh?" I said cynically, lifting the book off the table. "You don't really think that hell come alive do you?"

She fidgeted nervously "Amy," she started to say, but I cut her off.

"No mom this has to stop. The obsession, the voodoo books, all of it has to end. It isn't him, mom. Its a chunk of plastic." I lectured pointing to the doll "I'm sleeping in the car tonight, get rid of it, please." I left in a huff slamming the door on my way out. I didn't need to be so harsh and I felt kind of bad, but i wouldn't turn around, I just kept on walking.

Chucky stared at Tiffany in shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. Thousands of questions were reeling in his head but one came out to sum them up.

"Who the fuck was that?" he screamed.

"Not so loud." Tiffany shushed "She might here you." she sighed "She's your daughter Chucky. Our daughter."

Chucky was so close to banging his head against the wall but decided against it. He really didn't want to top off the shit he's going through with a kid. Tiff was making it complicated enough. He was starting to regret putting his sole into a doll. This entire thing was worse than hell.

"Well fuck." he muttered

Tiffany sighed again "Look I know you aren't thrilled about this, but Amy's an amazing girl and has so much potential as a killer. Im sure once we get on track everything will be perfect." She knelt down "You know Chucky I still have the ring."

"What ring?"

This goes back on course with the movie.

So what do you guys think. Ive wanted to do this for a while now and I hope its decent.

Please review : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay, I don't know if Valentine was Tiffany's last name but i read on some website that it was. Plus I think the name fits. Does anyone Know where Bride of Chucky took place? Like the town where Tiffany was living at the beginning. It would really help.**

The car door swung open and I jumped to the ground. The cool wet grass felt nice under my bare feet. It almost made up for the terrible sleep I had in the back of the car. I would do it again, though. Theres no way I was sleeping in the same room as that creepy doll.

I yawed and headed to the small trailer. It was amazing that both me and my mom could fit in there. I only slept in the car when one of us needs the space. I walked up the steps and turned the door knob. Lock again. I let out an exasperated sigh.

I banged on the door very loudly incase she was asleep. "Mom, open the door!" I yelled.

The door opened and my mom stood inside the entrance.

"H-hey sweet face." she stammered, blocking the door.

"Hey," I replied trying to push past her. She wouldn't let me through.

"Amy, can you just hang out with your friends today, Im a little busy." She started to shut the door without waiting for my reply, but before she could I jammed my foot in the entrance.

"What do you mean busy?"

Just then a rough cold voice roared from inside "Tiffany, What the fuck are you doing?" That guy did not sound happy. But most of moms boyfriends aren't, when they see me for the first time.

"Wow mom, this guy sounds like a bigger asshole than the last one." I said loud enough for him to hear.

"Fuck off, you little bitch!" The guy shouted.

"_And_ he's temperamental. This ones a Keeper." Sarcasm dripped from my words.

My mom sighed. "Amy take this," she handed me 50 dollars "Buy some food or something kay." she moved my foot out of the doorway and shut the door.

"You shouldn't abandon your parental responsibilities you know!" I laughed slightly. But she wasn't coming to the door. That surprised me. She was joking, wasn't she? She never chose the guy over me. I was the center of her fucking universe. She would kick a guy out if he looked at me wrong. All of a sudden she's kicking me out after that dick called me a bitch. What the hell? She's been acting weird ever since she got that Chucky doll. I swear I'm going to burn that little bastered as soon as I get a hold of it.

I slumped to the ground and folded my arms across my chest. I scowled at that one small clump of dead grass that I always stare at for some reason. I would never touch my little clump of grass or ruin it. I would have nothing to glare at or vent at. That tuff of grass is whats keeping me sane. How pathetic does that sound. I let out a long irritated sigh.

I saw a pair of feet stop inches away from the dead grass. I looked up only to meet the chocolate brown eyes of my young neighbor Jesse. My mom and I moved here when I was seven. Jesse was 15 and his dad, Harvey, was still alive. I would always

come over and stay at their place while my mom was out on her killing sprees, I still do. Sometimes she'd be gone for days. So I spent a lot of time with them. Harvey was the closest thing to a father I actually had. He told me my spirit reminded him of his wife. I think he saw me as the daughter he never had. Jesse and I always talk and confide in one another. I love to joke and argue with him, its what I imagine having a sibling might be like. They both became like a second family. I was heart broken when Harvey died of cancer. He couldn't afford the treatment. I cried myself to sleep for weeks. It was even rougher on Jesse. Luckily he was 18 by then so he could legally live on his own. Also he had to sell a lot of his things to pay for the funeral, and he's still struggling with his cash flow. Though the emotional damage was much greater than the financial damage.

Jesse smiled at me "What happened in there?" he asked, holding his hand out to me. I take it and stand up smiling back at him.

"New boy-toy, but this one has a bit of an anger problem." I grinned at him. "So lover boy, how was prom."

Jesse cringed at the question. So obviously it was less than satisfactory.

"I didn't go." He huffed.

"Did they not let you in because of that horrid tux you wore." I giggled.

"No," he replied bluntly. "Warren stopped Jade and I before we could get there."

"Oh, yeah. Warren," How could I forget about good old Warren. "He still doesn't approve of you huh?"

"Nope." He slouched slightly, and glared down at his feet.

"You know, you and Jade should run away together. Like in those cliche forbidden love stories."

He smiled sadly at me. "I don't think that would work out in the real world. I don't have the money." He sighed.

I smirked "Well then get a job, you hippy." I joked. I walked to the car and took out my book from the back seat. "Don't get into to much trouble." I walked over to the tree that I always sat at to read. I was waiting for the guy from earlier to come out. Might as well see what my new torture victim looks like.

#Page Break#

I looked up from my book when I heard my moms grunts and the thumping on the concrete stairs. My mom was trying to drag a large heavy looking trunk to her car. She called Jesse over to help her. He was hesitant, he liked me but he seemed uneasy around her sometimes. It made me wonder if there was a quality of hers that made her seem dangerous. A tiny hint of who she was. Who _we _were. I cringed at the thought of me being a killer. The thought still made me uneasy. I'm sure I will get over it. Someday.

I saw my mom flirting with jesse, offering him a drink. She got bored of the dick already? That must have been some sort of record for her. I wonder if she killed him. I didn't see him leave.

Jesse had turned the offer down, telling her he was seeing someone. My mom gave him some of her kind of, sort of feminist advice about treating the one you loved right.

It made me wonder if my father ever treated her right. If he was an example of her statement or the polar opposite. Another question I was sure never to know the answer to.

My mom drove off. I glanced at the door to the trailer. Nothing was stopping me from going inside and destroying that doll, since she was gone and I knew she hid the spare key under the mat (strange place for a serial killer to put hide a spare key.) I smirked and headed to the trailer.

#Page Break#

Chucky tried to find any escape he could while Tiff was gone. He was extremely pissed that she locked him up. The drawings and messages he made, proved that. The small play pen was apparently his daughters, he still cringed at the thought of having a kid.

Chucky heard the unlocking of the door. Tiff couldn't be back yet. He had heard her car leave a minute ago. He turned his head to the door as it slowly opened.

A young, short girl walked in and looked around. Chucky immediately went into barbie mode when he saw her. Why did she have to show up here? He really didn't need to deal with Tiff's brat. He refused to refer to that little bitch as his brat. Her eyes landed on him and they both exchanged intense stares. The girl knelt down in front of the cage. Chucky struggled to remember her name. It started with an A, that he was pretty sure of.

He tried not to visibly cringe when he looked into her eyes. They were a clear, bright, blue. They were his eyes. Eyes that he had 11 years ago. It seemed like an entirely different lifetime, and in a way it was. She did bare a bit of a resemblance to him. And it was getting harder and harder for him to deny that she was his.

She glanced up at the lock that kept him caged. Her expression turned annoyed and irritated. She smacked the lock to the side, and spent a few extra seconds glaring at Chucky. Then she stormed out of the room. Chucky watched her as she left. He couldn't even deny it any more. She was his daughter.

Chucky sighed exasperated, he could still see her bright blue eyes that were identical to Charles Lee Ray's.

Chucky thought the 3 letter name out loud "Amy."

#Page Break#

I was really pissed that mom locked that stupid doll inside my old play pen. I wonder if she knew I was going to get rid of it., and that was why she locked it in their. After the disappointment I left to go buy something to eat and see my friends. I didn't return until 10:00 PM. I didn't bother going to the trailer again. I was still pretty pissed, so I headed straight for the car. I climbed into the car and crawled into my sleeping bag. I stored it in the back seat of the car. I only sleep in the trailer in the winter when its to cold to sleep in the car. Its nice because it gives my mom and I our space.

I took out my book and started reading. A little late in the night I could have worn I herd screaming and after there was a freaky lightning storm. An hour later I drifted off to sleep only to be welcomed by a horrifying nightmare.

_Fire. Nothing but fire surrounded me on all sides. The smoke was filling my lungs and the heat the that radiated from the flames was unbearable. I looked down to find a little boy huddled in my arms. The little boy was whimpering. I looked at the boys face, but there was no face. There was only two sapphire blue eyes surrounded by pitch black. I looked up to see that there were 4 other people around me and all of them had eyes but no face like the boy. There was a tall man standing over me with bright blue eyes and a woman beside him with green eyes. There were two other men on the ground one had a knife in his side and was bleeding and the other had what looked to be a broken leg. Both of them her trying to crawl towards me and the boy. The man who was stabbed had hazel eyes and the other had ice blue eyes. _

_I tried to back a way with the boy but the fire trapped me. Then before my eyes the skin of every one around me started to melt like ice-cream in the sun. I dropped the boy to the floor and watched as his flesh melted leaving only a skeleton and a bloody gooey mess. Everyone else did the same, all of them toppling to the floor one by one. I backed away from the bodies and towards the fire. I felt my back get hotter with every step I took._

"_Amy," my name was whispered. _

_I whirled around and saw a pair of sparkling amber eyes starring at me._

"_Amy." The voice whispered my name over and over again. _

"_Who are you?" I screamed. But my name was whispered over and over. _

_And the I was consumed by the flame and began to burn alive. _

**Hey sorry If Chucky is really out of character here. I promise, from now on he will be more in character. **

**Please review**_! _**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffany skimmed through the pages of her voodoo for dummies book. 'God, this better have something useful in it.' She thought.

Chucky was mocking her the entire time, destroying her concentration with each cocky comment. "Face it Tiff." Chucky smirked. "You need me, otherwise your stuck like this for good."

Tiffany glared at him and then looked back down at her book. "I don't need you. I'll look it up my self."

Chucky rolled his eyes. "Go ahead. Chapter 6, page 217." He had already memorized the entire page trying to find a way to get out of his tiny plastic prison. Andy had always seemed like the simpler choice, but right now he didn't want to be burnt to a crisp, blown up or thrown into a giant fan.

Tiffany flipped through the book until she came to page 217. "The Heart of Damballa," she read out loud. "What's that?"

"An amulet! We need it to transfer our souls into human bodies." He explained.

"Ok. Well where the hell is it?"

"I was wearing it around me neck, the night that bastered gun me down." He held up the news paper article that had a picture of him dead warring the same amulet in the book. "It was buried with my corpse, in Hackensack New Jersey."

"Alright lets go," Tiffany replied.

"Oh sure, I'll steer and you can work the petals. _Were dolls you dope!" _He yelled.

Tiffany realized the situation she was in. "Oh my god. What are we gonna do!" She sobbed.

Chucky sighed in irritation. Tiffany kept on wailing. "Shut up!" He yelled

Tiffany glared at him. "You shut up."

Chucky sighed again. "Ok. What about the kid, you ever teach her how to drive?" He asked. His daughter's bright blue eyes flashed across his vision.

"No." Tiffany sniffed, "I tried but it was a disaster."

"What happened?" Chucky asked raising an eyebrow

"Well..."

"_Mommy! Which way do you turn the wheel to go right?" The 6 year-old Amy called. _

"_Are you joking?" Tiffany screamed "Turn it right."_

"_Which way is right again?" _

"_Oh my God, just stop the car." Tiffany didn't want her car wrecked. _

"_Where's the stop button?" Amy asked confused._

"You triedto teach her when she was 6?"

"She seemed capable and I never tried to teach her after that."

Chucky ran his little fingers through his fiery red hair. "Ok, so no to that option. Do you know any one else who could drive us."

Tiffany thought for a moment, "Yeah, I do. But what about Amy?"

He shrugged. "We can come back after we're human. It's no big deal."

Tiffany glared at him "What if she finds my body, smart guy?"

Chucky through up his head and laughed. "Not like she's never seen a dead body before!" He laughed hysterically; nostalgia hitting him like a bag of bricks.

$Marshmallows$

My eyes snapped open and my screams echoed throughout the trailer park. I sat up heaving and sweating. I jumped out of the car and bolted to the river. I knelt down at the shoreline and splashed the freezing water on my face. I sat at the waters edge dripping and panting. The dream was horrifyingly real. Everything was so vivid and detailed. I still feel the heat of the flames, the smoke clogging my airways, and the searing pain of my flesh and skin burning. Another thing was the eyes of the people. All of them were glowing like something supernatural, but they were all clear like how you would see them in the real world.

I took in a few deep breaths and shakily stood up. I turned away from the river and headed towards my trailer. I headed up the steps and turned the knob. I sighed when the door wouldn't budge. I hate being locked out.

I banged on the door. "Mom!" No answer, I bang harder. "Mom let me in." Nothing.

I stood there wondering if she was ignoring me, but then realization hit me. The screams. I started to panic. "MOM!" I screamed, "_Mom, please!" _

I banged on the door again and again but it did nothing. I started trowing myself at the door, seeing if I could knock it down. My shoulder started to hurt after about 4 tries. I looked around desperately for another entrance. I looked up. The window! I grabbed a large rock and smashed it against the glass until it shattered. I hoisted myself up to the sill and climbed through. I fell out the other side and collided with the table. I hit the floor painfully and the table came down on top of me, right on my gut. I let out a gasp. I cringed as I pushed the table off me. I tried to ignore my body screaming in pain as I stood up. I hurriedly looked around. I halted when my eyes caught sight of a foot hanging out of the bath. I gasped and started running there, only to slip on the bath water that covered the floor. Hitting the floor again did not help with my pain. My head was pounding and I couldn't see straight. I gripped the rim of the tub and pulled myself into a sitting position. I leaned over the bath at and looked into the soapy water. My mothers green eyes stared back at me. I screamed and threw myself away from the tub. I scrambled to the other wall. I couldn't stop the tears that were now rolling down my face. I closed my eyes and took deep long breaths. I had to act rationally. I crawled over to the phone. My hands trembled as I punched in the numbers.

It rang once, twice. I started panicking again. Then someone picked up. "_911,Whats your emergency?_" The woman on the other line asked. I franticly told her my story, stumbling over my words a few times. She said they would be there as quickly as they could. When she hung up I just left the phone hanging on the wire. After that time seemed to stop. Every minute was like an hour. All I could do was sit huddled against the wall, trying to control my breathing. A tiny glimmer caught my eye. I slowly crawled over to the bathe and picked up the tiny sparkling object. My mothers engagement ring; given to her by my father. I didn't understand, she never took the ring off. That wasn't the only thing out of place. Something was missing. I slowly turned my head towards my old crib. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened in horror. The little wooden bars were broken. The doll was gone.

**Sorry the chapter is short. I will make them longer from now on. : )**

**Kudos to people who know where chucky's nostalgia was coming from. **

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm writing this chapter on my new laptop that I got for my 15****th**** birthday. I'm still getting use to it so I'll probably make some mistakes. I am so so so so so so sorry that this took so long. I've had a lot of homework lately.**

"Amy, would you please look up." Her sweet, high voice disrupted my thoughts once again. I let out a long exasperated sigh and tilted my head up. The woman in front of me smiled and I tried not to sneer at her. Her bright pink contacts were shining through her glasses. Her face was flawless and her smile was picture perfect. Her light blond curls were tied into a lose bun. She was basically a Barbie doll dressed as a therapist.

I looked at her blankly. "Yes, Miss Bartel." I muttered.

Allison Bartel was living proof that you can look like Barbie doll and still make it out of collage with a degree. She had been my therapist for four years. Four years I had spent in orphanages and foster homes. Four years since my mother died.

Usually after you call the police you feel a sense of security, like you're a little safer then you were before. It's because when the police come things can only get better, you're alive and in good hands. That wasn't how it was for me. My mother had warned me that the cops only caused trouble in our lives. Things got worse as that day went along. The cops found out that my mother was a killer; a killer they had been looking for. They found out who my father was as well, that didn't help with my reputation. Once people found out my parents were notorious serial killers, even my own friends were calling me a killer. The police weren't really concerned with me, so they stuffed me in an orphanage. I got 3 hours of therapy each week. I never stayed in a foster home for more than 5 months, after all no one wants a killer in their house.

Allison took my hand in hers. I restrained myself from lashing out. "You know Amy; I don't think your killer." She smiled sweetly at me.

Liar. No matter how many times she said that, she would never believe it. Everyone thought I was a killer. They are all ready for me to snap and make my first kill, and I'm pretty sure that one day I will.

The people who work here are either afraid of me or they ignore me. I have made friends here but all of them have been adopted. Most of the children are scared of me. My friends from when I was ten have not contacted me since they found out who I was. Who my parents were.

I cringed at the thought of my parents. I never did find the doll, but I refuse to believe that it was my father; Even if there was another Chucky case right after. I can't believe Jesse and Jade did that. They said that my mother was the one possessing the female doll who was apparently allied with the chucky doll. Now both my parents are killer dolls. _Just_ _great_.

I wrenched my hand out of hers and turned towards the window. Allison asked a lot more questions, but I didn't even feel like answering with a sarcastic response. She eventually just stopped and got up to leave.

"Well," she breathed. "We will continue this when you're in a better mood." She exited the room leaving me with the deafaning silence.

I could cry my heart out, scream lungs out, and throw everything in sight. No one would even glance in my direction until I kill someone, but I will never give them that satisfaction. I will not prove everyone who said I was a killer right. So I never show them emotion. That would make me weak, and my mother would never want me to be considered weak. I feel so alone, utterly alone. I have no one to hold on to; no one to pull me from the blackness. Man, I'm angsting a lot today.

I heard the soft tap of footsteps outside my room. The door opened. I turned to see the head of the orphanage and the queen of all children's nightmares herself, Mrs. Ellen Johnson.

"I heard you were reluctant to answer Allison's questions." She sneered.

"I was never reluctant. I was perfectly fine with answering with silence." I answered bluntly. I looked toward the window again.

"Amy, you need to open up to her." I didn't answer. "Amy, look at me." She commanded. And she is going to flip out in 5, 4, 3, 2… "_I_ _said_ _look_ _at_ _me!" _she snapped. Presto, I can tell the future now. I turned my head ever so slowly, just to aggravate her more. I gave her my fakest sweetest smile.

"Yes, Mrs. Johnson?" The tone I used made her sneer. I wonder how far I can push her over the edge.

She stood up from the bed so quickly she stumbled. I held back a smirk. She glared at me.

"Look Amy, as much as I want to get rid of you, you refuse to leave. You never settle down in any of the foster homes we put you in for more than 5 months. No matter how many times I send you away you always come back. Oh, but not this time. Ms. Bartel has agreed to adopt you and take you to L.A. with her. When she decides to get rid of you she'll have to dump you in someone else's orphanage. You're no longer my pain in the ass." She grinned down at me. "Go pack your bags, you leave tomorrow morning." She practically skipped out of the room. It wasn't a pretty sight.

I was utterly shocked. I didn't know whether to jump for joy, or to dread my very existence. Mom and I had always talked about one day moving to somewhere glamorous, like New York or L.A. But I would never want to go with someone like Allison. I thought she hated me anyway. She probably just wants to make my life as miserable as possible. I sighed and hung my head. I wonder what the orphanages in L.A. are like.

**I hope that was ok. I know it was kind of short. I will try to update faster. **

**Please review : )**


	5. Chapter 5

September 1, 2003

I stepped out of the airport and let out a long sigh of relief. That flight was a fucking nightmare. Allison kept trying to talk to me, and my T.V. stopped working so it was harder to ignore her. I looked up and my mouth dropped in awe of my surroundings. The sparkling buildings of Los Angeles towered over me. Everything around me sparkled. It was almost unnatural, like a dream.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Allison whispered as she came up behind me. I quickly regained my emotionless expression.

"It's alright," I mumbled "I guess" I crossed my arms and turned to face her. "Why did you leave this place for Lockport?"

Allison looked towards the city with a distant look in her eyes. "Personal reasons."

"So why did you bring me?" I asked skeptically.

She smiled softly at me. "Amy, I brought you here with me so I could help you. I know you've been through a lot but it's my job to help you move on. I promise I won't give up." She declared. "I know you've been to many different foster homes, but I promise that I'll give you a permanent home." I rolled my eyes. I give her three weeks.

"Come on." She said signaling a taxi "We need to set up a room in the apartment. I brought my stuff here a week ago but I left the second room for you."

"Super." I muttered as we got into the cab.

*Trolololololol*

I had honestly expected the place to be hot pink and frilly. I was pleasantly surprised to find that it was a neutral shade of brown. The apartment building could be considered run down, but I think that's just because this place hasn't been updated since the 80's. But the apartment that she bought was nice. It was very … quaint. She was probably short on cash.

I stepped further inside to get a better look at the place. I glanced at the couch and froze. One of those American girl dolls was sitting there, grinning at me with its cold, dead, plastic, blue eyes. I swallowed a large lump in my throat and struggled to even out my breathing. I tried to force the air inside of me, but it refused to fill my lungs. I tried desperately to compose myself. Keep it together Amy, it's only a doll, it can't hurt you. No matter what anyone says, dolls can't come alive. I tried to calm myself down but I still stood frozen in fear. I really wanted to just hurl the thing out the window. I felt a gentile hand touch my shoulder. I whipped my head around and saw Allison looking at me sympathetically. My eyes were shining with fear and my face was filled with panic. She saw my weakness. She saw the whole thing. I quickly covered my terror with my stoic mask.

"Why do you have a doll here?" It was suppose to come out as a sarcastic remark, but it was more like a croak.

Allison looked at the doll and back at me. She seemed concerned. "Amy," she whispered. "You know that dolls can't hurt you."

My eyes filled with burning fury. I couldn't hold back my snarl. How dare she assume that I believe that stupid urban legend?

"I know." My tone was harsh and cutting. I picked up my suitcase and walked towards my new room.

I slammed the door. The room was a pretty decent size. At least it was bigger than my room at the orphanage. It was pretty standard. All there was in the room was a bed covered in clean, white sheets, a dresser, a nightstand beside the bed, and me. I collapsed onto the bed and let out a long sigh. I needed to focus on something, anything. I found myself longing for my little patch of dead grass. But I could never go back to that life, its to far from my reach. That doesn't stop me from longing to here my mothers voice. I'm starting to forget what she sounded like. I don't even have a picture anymore. All I have is a ring. I sat up and pulled at the chain that I wore around my neck. I never took the necklace off, on it was the only thing I had left of my mother. I looked down at the sparkling object. My mother had never taken the ring off, and neither would I.

%Whipped cream%

I can't believe I had to where a uniform. A sailor uniform at that. I tried to tug the skirt down as I got of the bus, but it would go no lower than mid-thigh. I felt like a fucking japanese anime.

I walked up the pathway towards the school. All the people around me were taller than me. I really hated being short, it didn't help that I was a freshman.

A group of senior boys walked up to me, they smiled at me like someone would to a small child.

"Hey cutie." The tall blond one greeted. "You know middle school is about 10 blocks that way." His voice was mocking.

I started fuming, so ready to lash out. I hated it when people made fun of my height. Though both my parents were tall, somehow I ended up being petite and short. My face was round like my mothers and I have large blue eyes that make me look childlike.

I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a blond girl that was around my height, maybe a inch taller. She grinned at the boys.

"Well then Greg you had better start running. Wouldn't want you to miss your classes again." She giggled. Her brown eyes were full of mischief.

The tall blond rolled his eyes "You know Mackenzie, you should really stop butting into other peoples conversations."

Mackenzie giggled again. "Your capable of having a conversation? Good for you Greg."

Greg sneered as his friends started snickering. "Well the conversation just got a lot less interesting now that you joined Kenze." he seethed as he turned around and started to leave. "Bye Kenzie. Bye cutie." He mocked.

I glared after him. The girl Mackenzie jumped in front of me with a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Don't mind Greg, he just likes to think he's superior to everyone else." She explained.

"It shows." I muttered. I started walking away.

"Are you new? Ive never seen you before." Mackenzie asked as she walked beside me.

Oh God I really didn't need to deal with this right now. "Yeah." I murmured as I took out my schedule and started to focus on that.

The girl jumped in front of me again, stopping me in my tracks. She held up her hand still grinning.

"I'm Mackenzie Jacobson. I'm a freshman and I would be happy to show you around." she introduced. "Now you." I sighed. If I didn't play along she would never leave me alone.

"I'm Amy Valentine. I am also a freshman and I am perfectly capable of finding my way around myself." I walked away looking at my schedule again. Mackenzie came up behind me and looked over my shoulder.

I herd a squeal. "Oh my God, I have Mr. Glaves for english too."

Mackenzie grabbed onto my hand and dragged me down the halls nearly tearing off my arm in the process.

Whether I liked it or not I had just made my new best friend.

**Corny, I know. But I love writing for Mackenzie. Her and Amy make a good contrast. **

**Please Review :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long guys. I started watching the death note series and then I got obsessed. L is so AWSOME. I am actually going to base one of my characters off him, just to show how uncreative I am. But screw the rules this is fan fiction and I'm a crazy fan girl. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Anyway here is the long awaited 6th chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Amy and my other oc's **

January 10 2004

Kenzie and I were walking down the long crowded halls towards the cafeteria. After the first time we met she started forcing me to hang around her and her friends, and after being around them for so long I couldn't help but warm up to them. Now two of my best friends were Mackenzie and the overly smart, witty, sarcastic and childish Jack Archer. He was a tall lean boy with pale skin. He had large dark blue eyes and tousled jet black hair, he reminded me of a scruffy puppy. He was a sophomore and over a year older than me but he was more childish than I was when I was 9. He practically did anything he wanted to, from fooling around in class to never wearing the school uniform. If he wasn't the smartest person who had ever walked into this school he would have been kicked out long ago. Even if he was a bit of a smart ass, he was pretty fun to hang around.

Suddenly Mackenzie stopped dead in her tracks. "Shit." she muttered. I turned to her in shock. My mouth hung open slightly; even Jack looked a little surprised. Kenzie would never swear. It went against her better nature; it was like it was physically impossible for her to.

"What the hell was that?" I finally uttered.

"Olivia Brown." Mackenzie snarled, spitting out the name like poison.

Jack sighed and leaned his head back "I should have known. Only Olivia can get enough anger out of Mackenzie to make her swear."

I have never met Olivia Brown before. She has been in Canada shooting a movie the whole time I've been here. Her father is a famous director, and can get her into any movie she wants. But when she's acting she skips a lot of school, but like Jack she never gets in trouble or called out on it since she is the most famous person to walk into this school. Jack told me that Kenzie and she have been rivals since they were 8. Mackenzie has been trying to be student body president since she was young but Olivia Brown is always elected. Not only that, but Olivia always taunted her with the fact that she is superior.

I looked over to where Kenzie was glaring and saw a girl smirking as she walked towards us with a group of drooling minions following at her back.

The girl was un-naturally beautiful, practically flawless. She had electric blue eyes that glowed and long black ebony hair. She was curvy and tall with a shirt that was a little too low cut and her skirt was a little too short. It's probably what my mom would look like when she was younger.

She walked up to us with a grin. "Hey Kenzie, I hope you didn't miss me to much while I was gone. I bet your excited for me to beet you in the next election coming up. I don't even know why you bother running, you know Im just going to beet you like I do every year."

"Maybe Im just waiting for the student populations intelligence to rise so that they can figure out that your a stuck up irresponsible bitch" Mackenzie snapped.

Olivia snickered "Or maybe they realize that your a slutty bimbo who doesn't know the diference between her lipstick and a pen." Her lackeys started giggling at the comment.

Mackenzie was beat red and seething. I had never seen her so angry before, but judging by the exasperated look on Jack's face it had happened before.

"Is it always like this between these two?" I asked Jack.

"Yup."

Olivia turned her attention towards me. "Oh my God Kenzie you actually found a friend who is shorter than you." She beamed, "Though she is prettier than you. Guess you still need to work on that."

Mackenzie glared at her murderously and Olivia glared back with just as much passion. Finally Jack decided to step in. "Well this has been a most unpleasant occasion so we should be on our way." He griped Mackenzie's shoulder leading her away but she ripped herself out of his gasp.

"I don't need your help." she snarled. He just rolled his eyes and took hold of her again. He probably had to deal with this before. I was turning to go follow them but then I felt a hand grasp my arm and pull me back.

"Oh please stay. Whats your name little girl." she talked down to me as if I were a child. The joke was starting to get really old.

"Amy Valentine." I sneered. I was now glaring at her. The brat was getting on my nerves.

"Well sweaty Im Olivia Brown and quite obviously your superior so you should take my advice when I say that you really shouldn't get mixed up with moronic girls like Mackenzie and you should probably go back to Kindergarden class."

I snapped right then and there, and all my anger was let lose. Before I was aware of what I was doing my fist had collided with her jaw. I hit her with so much force she fell to the floor with what sounded like a painful thud.

I looked down at her, my mouth hang open with surprise of my own actions. Everyone in the hall were dead silent and staring at me, you could here a pin drop. My eyes wondered back to Olivia. There was blood dripping from her mouth and her eyes were filled with shock.

I couldn't stop the words that made their way out of my mouth. "Who's the superior now bitch?" My cold mocking words echoed off the walls.

Everyone was silent and motionless in fear. I couldn't help but shiver from the power I got from this. The power to cause enough fear that everyone will bend to your will. The power of a killer. I couldn't help but grin.

"Oh my God!" The shout of alarm broke the silence and everyone turned to see Ms James, the math teacher running towards us "What happened?"

One of Olivia's followers dared to speak up. "She punched her." A finger pointed at me and it was followed by many more accusations that filled the halls. Just like that the power was gone. I was no longer in control and I had come to my senses. I couldn't believe what I had just done. As the teacher dragged me off to the principles office I remembered the feeling of the control and power I had possessed for a short moment but I quickly shook it off. I didn't want to get addicted to _that_ kind of power.

**Yay. ****Now ****to ****all ****of ****you ****who ****may ****be ****death ****note ****fans. ****Please ****don****'****t ****hurt ****me. ****I ****love ****you ****all ****please ****review.**


	7. Chapter 7

I sat there in silence next to Olivia, who had a bag of ice pressed to her face. I sent her a sideways glance, she was silent as well but giving me a deadly glare. Her sharp blue eyes could probably murder more people than my parents ever did, if looks could kill. The principle gave me suspension for the rest of the day and now i was waiting in the office for Allison to come pick me up. I was pretty annoyed with Olivia's presence, all she did was glare at me. Finally I turned to her.

"What?" I snapped.

She didn't say anything for a minute but then she smirked at me. "Honey you should really learn how to control that little temper of yours." She lectured me like a parent would to a misbehaving child.

I glared at her with just as much passion as she had when she had been glaring at me. This made her smile grow. It was obvious that she enjoyed getting a rise out of people.

Olivia examined her nails as she calmly stated "Your pretty easy to set off, most people who I infuriate usually don't try to respond with physical violence. Either they don't have the gall and fear for their social lives or in Kenzie's case they want to be verbal and beat me at my own game. I guess you have a more violent personality than others, I'll have to be careful around you." What the hell was up with this girl, she analyzed people to know proper ways to get them angry.

"Whats the point in getting people riled up?" I asked. I was generally curious.

"Personally its amusing to see people weaker than myself lose control," My eye twiched when she said weaker, how dare this little bitch call me weak, "thats what anger does to people. It is also good for my acting career. If I can get my competition ticked off enough they lose control making me seem like the better pick for being obviously more mature and composed." Olivia smiled.

Why did she remind me of some sort of super villain? "You weren't very composed when I punched you earlier." I pointed out. Olivia's eyes became piercing again but not as intense as before.

"I don't appreciate being hit by someone clearly worth less than myself." She snapped "So I'll be generous and give you a warning. Touch me again and their will be hell to pay. Im not easy to set off like you, but when I lose my temper all hell breaks lose."

"I'm terrified." I replied sarcastically. Olivia just rolled her eyes and turned away from me. I was happy that she wasn't glaring at me or talking, the silence was less tense and relaxing. That was ruined when Olivia started drumming her long manicured fingernails on the chair arm. I sighed and stared ceiling.

The door finally opened and Allison walked in. The disappointment on her face was evident.

"Come on Amy were going home." She ordered. _Oh this is going to be fun. _I though sarcastically.

"Bye sweetheart." Olivia taunted.

"Seeya later honey." I mocked.

&*Turtle*&

Allison was quiet throughout the whole car ride. I didn't bother trying to speak to her, I didn't really want a lecture from her about my temper.

When we stepped into the apartment Allison motioned me over to the couch. I walked over and sat down beside her.

"Amy, why would you do something like this?" She questioned softly.

I didn't look at her. "She purposely provoked me, she had it coming."

"Amy this is a big deal" She grabbed my hand and I turned towards her. "I know your better than this." I cringed at that statement. I hated it when she said she knew me.

I stood up abruptly and ripped my hand away from hers.

"Stop it!" I yelled "Stop acting like you know me. Stop looking down on me like some street urchin who needs your pity."

Allison stared at me in shock "Amy I just want to help you."

"I don't need your help, I don't want your help. Even if I was fucked up beyond all reason I still wouldn't want your help. You think that if you say a few pretty words to someone then their life is just going to be happy and perfect. Thats not how the world works and it doesn't help anyone. You think you understand me, you think you know me, you think that by just saying nice things you can make my life better but it doesn't, if anything it makes it worse. I know that you see me the way everyone else sees me, like a killer."

She stared at me, her eyes were filled with hurt and unshed tears. She looked down and whispered something that I couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I said I never saw you as a killer. You were just thrown into a very bad situation." She looked up at me "I would never look down on you, in fact I admire your strength and intelligence. I can't say I know what your going through but I can say I went through something similar. I was always rebellious when I was younger. I thought my parents were trying to control me and I hated that so I did things just to hurt them. Then after I graduated I fell in love with a man 14 years older than me. My parents told me I didn't know what I was doing and that I couldn't be with him. So I left with him to Chicago and never contacted them." She started to choke up, "They wrote to me and called me nonstop but I never replied or called back. But then I got a call that my mother had died of cancer and my father had committed suicide 3 days later. I knew my mothers death was not the only reason my dad killed himself, it was also because he thought his daughter who he hadn't seen for 2 years hated him. After that my boyfriend,who I did all this shit for, broke up with me for being so cruel and selfish. Everyone knew me as that selfish bitch who abandoned her parents in their time of need and spat in their faces." I didn't understand how this was similar to what I went through but her story did make me feel bad. She had obviously had her share of misery. "I know your tired of being known as a murderer only because of your parents. Know one has the right to call you a killer, you don't deserve that. I deserved my tittle for doing what I did but you never did anything wrong. Thats why I want to help you Amy, I want to help you show them that your not a killer and that you can become something greater than what anyone ever expected."

I started to ponder on that. I had never thought of being something other than a killer. I never really wanted to be one but I didn't think I had a choice.

"You have so much potential Amy and you can be someone great." She looked down at her hands "Im trying to help you and others to make up for what I did, and to become someone better than a selfish immature bitch."

I finally spoke up "Your not selfish." She looked up "Well for as long as Ive known you at least. I did think you were annoying but never selfish."

She smiled at me and I felt my eyes start to well up with tears. I had been nothing but cold towards this woman and she still tried desperately to help me and convince me that I can be more than just a killer. She believed that I was worth more than that. Not even my own mother told me that I didn't have to be a killer. I felt horrible for judging Allison so harshly. She had been judged enough to last her a lifetime. Out of nowhere I wrapped my arms around her and sobbed uncontrollably into her pink blouse. She embraced me and my sobs slowly came to an end. That was the first time Ive cried in 5 years.

I wiped my eyes and smiled slightly at her. "Allison, I think that since you just told me your sob story I should probably tell you mine."

She smiled and took my hand. "You sure?" She asked softly. I nodded in reply.

"I wasn't always cold and sarcastic, well I was always sarcastic but before my mother died I had more of a playful personality. I wear an emotionless mask to hide my feelings, my true feelings. I don't trust people with them." I began.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"When people found out about my parents being murderers, all my friends called me a killer. They were afraid of me. Thats why i don't trust people. I don't want people who I trust to fear, hate or judge me." I whispered the last part.

"How did your mothers death effect you?" she asked. I tensed at that question.

"What does that have to do with helping me become something greater?" I asked as I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Well part of letting go of the past is addressing it." She explained.

I hadn't thought about her death for a long time. Ive tried to forget it. Not because it was a traumatizing experience, though that was part of it. It was mostly because of news story that came out 3 days latter. The story of the Chucky dolls return. Though I refused to believe the urban legend I couldn't help but shiver at the fact that the Chucky doll went missing the night my mother died. I even freaked out when I saw dolls. I told Allison this quietly.

After that she asked something I didn't expect. "What do you think of your father?"

I thought about it for a moment "I never knew him. I never even had a picture. All I know about him is that I have his eyes, hair color and temper." I paused "I don't really want to know about him though. I have this image of him being a decent person undernieth the seriel killer, and I want to keep that."

Allison nodded in understanding. "Thank you Amy. Now we can move on to step two."

"What?"

**Yay Amy and Allison had a heart to heart. Olivia's a real bitch to write for. Oh well. **

**Please review XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like Im rushing a bit but I really want to get to the Chucky and Tiffany part of the story. They are so much fun to write. **

I stared at Allison. Step two, what the fuck was that suppose to mean? "What do you mean step two?" I practically shouted.

"I don't think you need to worry about that right now. We've already done enough today." She smiled at me one last time and left me alone with me thoughts.

This has definitely been one fucked up day. Ive gone from being a sadistic and violent psycho to being a sobbing over-emotional wreck. God maybe I did need a therapist. I started to wonder about what Allison had said. I never thought I could become anything but a killer. My mother told me that I had potential as a killer even though I hated the thought of killing. She never knew that it made me uncomfortable because I never told her. She probably wouldn't have made me do it if I told her I didn't want to but I didn't want to disappoint her. After what happened today, after I felt that short jolt of power, it felt like I was heading down the road of a killer whether I wanted to or not. But the thing was I didn't want that, I didn't want to be responsible for someone else's death. Ive seen my mom kill before and whenever I looked at the person who had their life ripped from their grasp I wonder about who they were, if they had a family, if they ever got the chance to love someone, if anyone had ever loved them or if there was someone waiting for this person to come home or call them. Those thoughts stopped me from killing when ever I tried and if I ever did kill someone I would be crushed with the weight of a tremendous amount of guilt. But since my parents are gone does that mean I don't have to be a killer? Could I actually do something better with my life? Did I absolutely have follow in my parents footsteps? I looked down at the ring I wore around my neck, the clear stone sparkled the a silver band that held it. Would my mom be truly disappointed if she found out I didn't want to be killer? I could imagine my mom surprised but never disappointed. Anyway this is my choice not my parent's. I can do anything I want, it was my life and it didn't matter if the whole world wanted me to be a blood thirsty murderer or not. I would surprise everybody who ever called me a killer and become someone incredible. Everyone else's opinion of me didn't mater, my opinion of myself is the only one worth caring about, and my opinion is that I am smart and strong enough to be anyone I want. My face broke into a grin. Im not hiding behind a title that the world gave me. If their convinced Im a murderer then fuck them they can talk to me when they've got some fucking proof. My old spirit rekindled and a flame of determination burned in my eyes. I am strong. I am intelligent. I am worth more than what any of them can see. I want to laugh. I want to cry tears of joy. I want to kiss that random guy on the street. But instead I collapsed on the couch grinning like an idiot because of my epiphany. I was going to show the world exactly what Amy Valentine could do.

+?Kittens?+

February 16, 2004

I walked up to the to Mackenzie's large beautiful house while fixing the edges of my dress. Kenzie was forcing me to attend her party and was also forcing me to wear a dress. The dress was actually quite pretty, it was an ice blue strapless that went to my mid thigh but the shoes that went with the dress were_ absolutely_ painful. They must have been at least three inches, at least the heels made me about as tall as everyone else. My long dark hair fell down to my waist and and a white headband with a rose was placed on my head. I wore light mascara and eyeliner with only a little bit of lip gloss. All these attributes made me feel so incredibly girly, it was uncomfortable.

Kenzie opened the door wearing a black shimmering dress that reached her knees and black stilettos.

"Oh my God. Amy you look so pretty." she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace that stole half my air supply. "And here I thought I would have to go all the way to your house and drag you here myself." She giggled as she pulled me into the crowded house. Kenzie invited practically everyone to her 15th birthday party, well except Olivia and her posse.

I shoved my way through the thick crowd. People were dancing, talking, making out, drinking, doing stupid things one does when drunk.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at the sight. "So where are your parents?" I yelled, trying to be heard over the ear pounding music.

"In New York." She answered grabbing a crystal vas from a boys hands and putting it into a large cupboard that was filled with breakable antiques and locking it in there.

"And your brother."

"At a sleepover." She grinned. She turned her head to the hallway and sighed dramatically when she saw two boys using her dad's golf clubs and golf balls. "Must have forgotten those. I'll go take care of that." she headed off towards the boys.

I leaned against the wall and sighed.

A tall lean figure slumped against the wall beside me. Jack looked over at me with a blank expression. "Fun party."

"Oh yeah you look like your having a blast." I looked down at his attire; baggy jeans and a white shirt, why am I not surprised. "You wore that to your best friends birthday party?"

He rolled his eyes "Unlike you I didn't get swayed by a pretty dress."

I pouted "I wasn't swayed."

"Admit it, your just a common girly girl at heart. Easily swayed by pretty accessories." he smirked.

"And your just a common boy at heart,easily swayed by a pretty girl." I smirked back.

Jack glared at me and looked across the room at a certain pretty blond putting her fathers golf clubs in a closet. She never noticed when he stared at her which seemed to be his favorite pass time. She never noticed that she was the only one who could catch his full attention when she spoke. She never noticed the sense of longing in his eyes when he looked at her. She was blissfuly unaware of his gaze and Im not even sure if thats a good thing or not.

I looked over at him solemnly. "You know she wont be blind forever. She will eventually notice." I whispered.

He didn't look away from her "I know." His voice was quiet "I still want it to stay like this."

I nodded understandingly. The moment was ruined when a loud scream and bang ripped through the air.


	9. Chapter 9

The room seemed to go still. I turned my head to the left taking in every sight that came in my line of vision until I saw a boy on the ground and a girl screaming while standing over him. The boy's neck was angled in a severely dangerous position. He was under the stair case, and I have no doubt that he fell from there. The girl reached down and tried to move his head back into a better position. When his spine is in that state moving his head could kill him; if he wasn't already dead. I shook my head vigorously banishing those thoughts from my head. I quickly approached the boy and girl before she could move his head.

"Stop!" I called out to the girl "He has a spinal injury, moving his head will kill him." The girl quickly backed away from him, obviously panicked by the idea of killing the boy. I bent down over the boy and listened for his breathing and watched his chest for movement. Sure enough he was breathing, but he was unconscious. I turned to the girl quickly, looking seriously into her green eyes. "I need you to call 911, tell them we have an unconscious victim with a spinal. Report back to me." She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and punched in the numbers with lightning speed. I turned to a boy who was one of the many people who came to watch the scene. "You." I pointed at him "I need you to get a blanket, pillows and a first aid kit." He rushed down the hallway to find the objects I requested. The girl finished her conversation on the phone and told me that the ambulance would be here soon. The boy came back carrying the blanket and pillows. Kenze was running after him with a first aid kit in hand. She gasped when she saw the boy on the ground

"Oh my God!" she screamed. I grabbed the pillows and placed them around the boys head so that his head wouldn't get moved around and put the blanket on top of him. Now I just needed to keep him alive until the ambulance arrives.

+:Roses:+

The boy (I found out his name was Conner) was immediately taken to the hospital along with the girl (Rachel) who was apparently his girlfriend, she had insisted on coming. After the ambulance left so did everyone else, since the whole episode pretty much killed the party. By 11:30 the only people in the house were Mackenzie, Jack and I.

Me and Kenze were sitting at the bottom stairs while Jack was propped up on the couch. Kenzie had already put all the breakable things back in their rightful place and I helped her clean the rest of the house. Now we were left in the huge silent empty house. It sort of felt like we were having a crash after eating a large amount of sugar.

I looked over at Mackenzie and smirked, "Fun party." I joked dryly. She glared at me clearly not amused.

"Its your fault it had to be cut short. This was my only 15th birthday party." she whined

I smiled reassuringly "Just imagine how much fun your 16th birthday party will be."

"Amy seriously thats like in a full year. Man this sucks."

"Hey its not my fault the guy decided to break his neck." I defended myself.

Jack turned to both of us and stated with his droning voice. "You do realize that you saved that guys life, right?" Weird I never would have expected that I would be saving a life instead of taking one. I mean if I ever encountered a dying man my parents would want me to finnish the job. Revelation suddenly hit me like a rock being thrown at my face. Saving lives instead of taking them. Thats what I could do. What a way to shove my victory in all of those shallow, judgemental jerks' faces. I wanted to laugh out loud like a maniac. I could be a doctor, a nurse, a surgeon, anything. I could show them I wasn't a killer by doing the exact opposite of what they expect. Saving lives instead of taking them, helping people instead of hurting them, it was brilliant. I already knew how to take care of injuries and my mom had taught me a lot about the human body and how it works(makes it easier to kill people), thats how I managed to save that one boy anyway. The thought was crazy but it just made more and more sense the more I thought about it.

I quickly got up and walked to the door, "Sorry Kenze, I should go. Happy Birthday."

Before she could protest I was already out the door and running down the street. A plan was forming in my head. I could go into medicine, no I was going to go into medicine. I was going to get into medical school, God knows I was smart and determined enough. I am going to save lives and be better than all the people who ever doubted me. I grinned, the world wont know what hit it.

^Lilies^

The next four months after my second epiphany went by pretty quick. I took as many medical courses as I could and used my spare time volunteering at the hospital. Also to Olivia's dismay I started taking Drama. With the acting talent that I picked up from my mother I managed to prove to be pretty good competition for the overconfident bitch. This pissed her off to no end. In control my ass. The girl was more temperamental anyone I've ever met. She is pretty ambitious and she seems like she would vaporize anyone who got in her way. I wasn't afraid of her though. I started talking to Allison a lot more. She told me all about her plans for helping people all over the world. It was inspiring. It made me think about going to Africa and going to help children who needed medical care, or joining a medical group to help soldiers as a nurse when I finished med school. For me it was the happiest I had ever been in 5 years. But complete happiness cannot last forever.

#Irises#

June 22 2004

The last day of school. No more homework, no more assholes making fun of my height, no more Olivia breathing down my death. The freedom was incredible. I was walking down the hall with Mackenzie and Jack when the day finally came to a close. Kenze was blabbing about all the different types of party's she was going to throw throughout the summer. Even though he had absolutely no interest in the topic of conversation, Jack hung off her every word almost captivated by her voice. Of course Kenze didn't notice, she's so dense I don't think she ever will. The group of students were yelling and running for the nearest exit, eager to get out of the building and start their summer vacation. But once the doors swung open all the students in front of the door halted in their tracks when they saw what awaited them outside.

There was a crew o cameramen, a man with a microphone and all kinds of paparazzi in front of the school steps.

My curiosity got the best of me and I pushed further in towards the front of the crowd that had formed atop the stairs to get a better look. What were all these people doing here? Were they here to talk to Olivia or something? I pushed a little more forward but a kid behind me did the same and ended up shoving me in front of the crowd. I stumbled down the steps but luckily managed to land on my feet at the bottom step. My fall attracted the attention of the paparazzi in front of me. They stared at me for a split second before one of the men pointed at be with wide eyes exclaiming "Thats her. Thats Amy Valentine."

My eyes went as big as saucers as the men and women surrounded me and bombarded me with questions. At least I think they were questions, I couldn't really hear anything going on around me. My mind was spinning and I could only think one thing at the time. _You have got to be kidding me._

**Yay new update. Im excited for the next chapter because guess who makes their first appearance in a while. :D Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**OK I am not going to let Glen keep his split personality/sexuality, he's just going to be like he is in the beginning and only a boy. It just makes the story much less complicated and easier to write. Sorry to all of you who like Glenda she will not be appearing. But you all still have Chucky who is just a box of funny psychopathic goodness or evilness, whatever. **

June 22, 2004, Somewhere else:

Shitface struggled against the tight packaging of the box, very eager to get out of his stuffy, suffocating prison. With some effort he managed to break through the folds of the box. The crawled out gasping for air that he had been craving for days. The redheaded doll then noticed a pair of legs beside him. He slowly looked up only to meet the face of a terrifying monster. Shitface screamed at the terrible sight. Then he remembered his manners.

"Pardon me sir," he apologized nervously. "Sorry," He whispered apologies as he passed the plastic terrors. He looked up at a man who looked as if his face had been melted off. "Oh dear."

He walked by the strange creations searching for two specific ones. And by some buckets labeled 'stage blood, he found what he was looking for. His parents. _My parents._ The little boy who had thought he was an orphan for 5 years finally was reunited with his family. He could be with people who would love him no matter how ugly he was. No more cries of disgust, no more taunting laughter, he could at last be happy.

The two dolls were lying on a cold metal table with a plastic sheet placed over them. His sapphire eyes lit up with hope at the sight.

"Mom?" He breathed happily, "Dad?" The dolls didn't move from their positions, but he didn't notice since he was just so overcome by happiness. "Ive dreamed of this moment all my life, I know this might come as quite a shock, Its going to be an adjustment for all of us." The dolls lay still and lifeless. Why weren't they speaking to him, did they not notice him? He took out the amulet that he thought would catch their attention. He had owned the necklace for as long as he could remember. "Look, I still have the necklace you left me. I've always wanted to know, what do these words mean? Is that our family motto?" They remained silent and motionless. Why wouldn't they talk to him? Things were starting to get hopeless for him. "Please say something." He begged. Then he started to tear up when he realized that they didn't see their long lost son, they saw a little boy with a hideous face. No one saw past his horrible complexion. "It's because of the way I look isn't it." He cried touching his face. "For pity's sake." He exclaimed slamming his fist on his knee in frustration. "Please wake up." Then it hit him when he said those words. "Wake up." He repeated to himself. He looked at the back of the necklace and read the words imprinted their out loud. "Ade due Dambala, Awake."

He looked over at them hopefully waiting for something to happen, And low and behold something did. The lights flickered as the electricity in the room swerved. Shitface felt a supernatural presence fill the room, a cold feeling, an evil feeling. There was a bright flash that temporarily blinded him, he felt the presence leave and as it did life returned to two plastic bodies.

Bright blue eyes snapped open and life filled them, followed by a pair of green eyes. Life was returned to Chucky and Tiffany. They both sat up slowly taking in their surroundings.

Chucky groaned as he lifted himself up into a sitting position. He looked over at the figure beside him. Green eyes, blond hair, stupid lacy wedding dress. Yep this was definitely Tiff, but he murmured her name in shock anyway. "Tiff?" he asked her sounding and feeling confused.

"Chucky?" she asked sounding just as confused.

Chucky felt a presence in front of him and looked forward to catch sight of the kid standing over him. _Huh, ugly kid._ He thought. He turned his attention back to Tiff. _Wait, kid? _He turned to the kid again and let out a cry of shock. "Who the hell are you?" he hissed at the really, really ugly kid.

"Shitface." The boy answered quickly.

Chucky laughed at the name that fit the kid perfectly. "Now what kind of name is that?" she asked softly "Where are your mother and father?"

Getting from that face, my guess is they're hiding." He snickered.

"Shut up you asshole." She snapped hitting him.

"Come on," he giggled "It looks like the kid fell off the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down." He doubled over in laughter. "I mean you gotta feel bad for the parents. I wonder what they must look like." He kept on laughing as he looked up at the kid. "Woah!" the boy was just so ugly. It was hysterical.

Shitface held up his hand showing the two his 'made in Japan tattoo to confirm to them that he was their child.

Chucky gasped "Oh my God," Tiffany whispered. They both looked down at Chucky's identical marking.

"Kanichiwa, Oka San, Oto San." Their son greeted them in Japanese, bowing to them.

"What?" Chucky sputtered in shock. A kid. Another kid. "No, you didn't, we didn't..." He got off track. Oh God they did. _Fuck._

Tiffany was ecstatic "Oh sweet face." She cooed to the little boy. "Come to mommy."She opened her arms welcoming her new son into a loving embrace. While Chucky practically fainted from the news collapsing back onto the metal table. Two kids. God each time he wakes up he figures out he has a kid.

Tiffany lovingly held her child but as she did she felt something pushing into her back. She turned and saw a huge mechanical cable screwed into her back. Her confusion returned. "Whats going on? Where are we?" she looked around the room?

"In Hollywood," her son declared "I saw you on the tele."

Tiffany immediately started shaking he husband awake. "Chucky, Chucky wake up." He slowly sat up and looked over at her. "Look at us. We've had makeovers. We're movie stars." She told him excitedly.

Chucky shook his head. As if things could get anymore messed up.

Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening and then closing again. Shitface gasped in panic.

"Shit. Barbie mode." He whispered to Tiffany. They both froze and their eyes glassed over.

Shitface could hear a voice in the distance. "They're puppets, they don't walk and talk by themselves." A man walked by talking to someone on his phone. "Listen if you want them to work I'm going to have to take them apart."

The man knelt down in front of the two killer dolls and disconnected the cable attached to Tiffany. He lifted the doll up and placed her face down on a metal table. After he drug over a platform with an assortment of different tools.

Shitface peeked out from behind the curtain and turned to his father. "Is mommy ill." He whimpered.

Chucky reached behind his back and started disconnecting his own cable. "The courts thought so." He muttered. When he was free he wandered off to find a weapon, which was his specialty.

The man who had Tiffany undid the clips on the back of her dress and started to unscrew the screws in her back. Tiffany moaned softly in pain and she glared up at the man. Meanwhile Chucky took out a long wire from the cable that he had been connected to before. He quietly snuck up behind the man. The guy took off Tiffany's back piece but cried out in terror when he saw the human muscles and guts inside the doll instead of circuits and batteries. Tiffany's head spun completely around to look up at the man. "Heads up."

The man turned around just in time for a wire to coil around his neck. Tiffany stood and grabbed for the end of the wire while Chucky held the other. Both of them pulled at the same time, and not a second later a head was flying in the air along with a large amount of blood. As the severed head toppled to the floor, Chucky and Tiffany looked over at each other, blood splattered across their faces and love written across their faces. As the two came together and started to shove their tongues in each others mouths their son watched in the background, staring at the two psychopaths.

"There stark raving mad." He murmured to himself. Figures that his parents would be crazy.

After witnessing the horrifying spectacle the young boy started to wet himself. His parents broke away from each other and looked over at him. "Hey! Your pissing your pants." His father yelled.

Tiffany looked over at him "Chucky," Tiffany scolded. "He just had an accident. Oh Chucky what are we going to name him. No child of mine is going to walk around with a name like Shitface."

Chucky nodded "Definitely not. You're a Ray now kid, and its high time you had a real name. Lets see I think I'm gonna call you... Glen." He decided. Glen's eyes were shinning with happiness.

"Thats not a very creative name. It's only one syllable." Tiffany complained.

"Your really picky considering you named our daughter Amy. The name has only three letters."

"At least Amy is a pretty name." Tiffany argued. Suddenly then Tiffany realized. _Amy. _"Oh God Chucky. Amy. We left her alone for 5 years. She could be anywhere by now. How will we ever find her?" Tiffany started wailing at the thought of never seeing her little girl again.

Chucky sighed. "Calm down Tiff, I'm an expert on finding kids. Trust me Ive had to do it a lot." Chucky cringed at the memories of his constant searching for Andy. Amy would be a little harder to find though.

Glen decided to speak up. "Who's Amy?" He peeped.

Chucky turned back to Glen and grinned. "Amy is your big sister."

"Really?" Glen asked excited about having a sibling. Someone to talk to and be his friend.

"Yeah, she's like 10 or something." Chucky remarked.

"Chucky, she's 15 right now. Oh I hope she's okay." Tiffany worried.

"Jeeze Tiff, she's related to me, she should be fine." Chucky grumbled.

{Batteries{

I finally grasped the situation I was in. I could finally hear the questions they were asking me, even though I didn't want to know what they were asking. I just wanted them to get away from me. I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me out of the sea of reporters. I looked over to see Jack holding my arm firmly with Mackenzie beside him. I smiled relieved that they managed to save me. Then once again the reporters surrounded me drowning Jack an Kenze in the sea as well.

"Miss Valentine did you know that your parents were both killers all your life?"

"Miss Valentine did your Mother ever harm you?"

"Miss Valentine did you ever see your Mother kill someone?"

I was overwhelmed by the amount of personal questions asked. How did these people find me? I knew why they found me. Yeah, I definitely knew why. It had to do with that new Chucky movie that is being made. I was incredibly pissed off with the fact that they were making a movie about my parents being killer dolls. It was very insulting. When I first saw the commercial for it I ended up breaking the T.V. with an umbrella. It took Allison 3 hours to calm me down. After that I tried to stay away from the franchise that was being made off my parents. That was until I watched a broadcast about who the killers who 'possessed' the dolls really were. They had quite a bit of information on my father and the previous cases with the dolls but not much on my mother to my relief. I had hoped that they would not find out about me, cause God knows what they would do when they found out the two murderers had a kid. Oh man were my hopes in vain.

Mackenzie was starting to get aggressive, she shoved her way through the large group of people and pulled me and Jack along with her. She didn't release her grip on us. She just kept dragging us down the sidewalk until we were far away from the school, the crew of camera men still following us.

Kenzie grinned at me "You've got some explaining to do missy." Leave it to Kenzie to be happy as a clam when she first finds out that her best friends parents were serial killers and a group of paparazzi is following her.

The group caught up to us and continued to bombard me with questions as I walked home with my friends. I tried to ignore them as much as I could, but they just wouldn't shut up. This was going to be a long walk.

**I know I updated really fast but honestly I was really bored today. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Im in a writing mood so here is the next chapter. Enjoy ;D **

June 22, 2004 still

Chucky, Tiffany and Glen were now hiding out in Jennifer Tilly's addict. They awaited Red man's arrival so that they could put their plan into action and execute the voodoo pregnancy.

As they waited Chucky decided to use the old beat up T.V. that looked as if it had been stored up in the attic for years to terminate his boredom. God all he really wanted to do right now was to commit an old fashion strangulation. He missed the good old days when he was just The Lakeshore Strangler. All this shit started when that fucking nosey detective managed to find him and shoot him dead. As soon as he got out of this plastic hell hole, Detective Mike Norris was the first person he was going after.

He finally got the T.V. working, after a few hits too the side the blurry picture was gone and he could see the news clearly. It looked as if they had just finished a story and were moving onto a new one. The woman reporter in front of the camera started her broadcast.

"Last week we started to discuss the past's of the serial killers who are said to posses the dolls in the new movie _Chucky goes psycho. _We discussed the past of Chucky -real name Charles Lee Ray- but we did not discuss his female partner Tiffany. Today we are going to go into the life of Tiffany Valentine."

Chucky groaned. Whatever happened to privacy? As the woman reporter talked about the past of Tiffany. Glen came up and started watching the T.V. Glen loved to watch television. It was the only thing Phychs ever aloud him to do, other than preform. T.V. taught him everything he knows so his knowledge of the world is slightly more limited than most 5 year olds.

"On June 16 1999 Tiffany was discovered dead in Lockport New York. But something was discovered along with Tiffany or someone. Tiffany Valentine and Charles Lee Ray's daughter Amy Valentine was born on May 26, 1989, 7 months after Ray's death. It is unknown if he ever knew if Valentine was pregnant."

A picture of Amy when she was ten was shown on the T.V. Glen was surprised when he saw his sister. She didn't look anything like them. She looked human and she was very pretty. Glen frowned. Would she like him? Would she be disgusted by him? He hoped not.

"We give you now a live interview with the daughter of the two killers, who is now living in L.A. with her foster parent." The picture on the T.V. changed to a video and a much older Amy was seen walking on a sidewalk in L.A. with a blond girl beside her and a raven haired boy. A man was walking beside her with a microphone asking her questions. She ignored all of them and just glared at the ground, clearly frustrated.

"Miss Valentine, have you ever committed murder yourself?"

The boy standing beside Amy gave the reporter an 'are you stupid' look. "Why would any one admit to murder on T.V.? What kind of answer were you expecting?" the boy asked.

Amy shot him a look "Don't talk to them Jack." She hissed with a large amount of venom in her voice.

The reporter asked another question. "Miss Valentine did your mother ever harm you?"

Amy froze in the middle of sidewalk as did her friends and the reporters. She was visibly tense after that comment. She turned and for the first time in the video recording looked at the camera. There was rage and a murderous glint in her bright blue eyes. Before Chucky or Glen knew it the girl's fist hit the reporter asking questions strait on the nose. The force in the punch sent the man to the floor. The girl could certainly pack a punch. Amy gripped the wrists of the blond girl and Jack. She pulled them away from the crew and down the street. The video ended there.

Chucky stared at the T.V. in shock. She was in L.A., that meant that he could get her as soon as he wanted. Chucky's face twisted into a grin. She was going to be easier to find than he thought.

% The Simpsons %

I slammed the door closed when I got into the apartment and slumped to the ground. I wanted to scream. Those fucking basterds. How could they just probe into my personal life like this. Were their own lives just so unfulfilling that they needed to know about everybody else's. I honestly hate what this world is coming to. People care more about what Tom Cruise had for breakfast than kids in Africa who don't have any breakfast. People could pay more attention to this but who wants to think about children dying everyday when we could just stalk a random girl who was perfectly content without the attention. This entire thing made me sick.

I hope they don't follow me hear. If they do I could just call the police. Man my life was messed.

Allison saw me on the floor and probably noticed the fury written across my features. "Amy what happened whats wrong?" She looked worried.

I sighed. "Oh nothing. I just got assaulted by a group of crazy reporters on the way home. No big deal."

She gasped "Why? How did you get away from them?"

I looked down to the floor. "I ended up punching one in the face."

Allison looked disappointed. "Amy," She started to scold me.

"They had it coming." I interrupted "They had no right to stalk me on my way home or find me at my school. There should be laws against that."

Allison sighed and looked up at the celling. She tilted her head back down and smiled at me reassuringly. "I'm sure this will die down soon. I mean they will probably get bored of you soon, you're not that interesting."

I smirked up at her. "Oh gee thanks."

Allison laughed "Well I think we should avoid the news for the day. How about a movie?"

$ Family Guy $

I sat down on the couch fiddling with the diamond ring around my neck as Allison picked out a movie. I honestly didn't care what she picked as long as it wasn't horror(I wanted to stay away from those for a while) or Hello Kitty(I get really weird when I watch Hello Kitty-Its best not to ask.) Then I noticed that Allison was no longer wearing her pink colored contacts. Her real eye color was in plain view. They were light brown like amber or something and they seemed to sparkle_._

_Sparkling amber._

Dejavu. I've seen those eyes before. _In a dream or a nightmare? _I shook my head vigorously.

"Why aren't you wearing your contacts?" I inquired.

She looked over at me surprised for a second "Oh I didn't really feel like putting them in."

"Why do you wear them anyway?" I ask raising a questioning eyebrow.

She sighed "I never liked my real eye color, to me it looks like an ugly copper color."

I laughed at this "Thats a little superficial isn't it?"

She rolled her now naturally colored eyes. "Your eyes are pretty. You can't judge."

I giggled "Well then why did you get pink contacts? Why not something more natural?"

"Well I thought about getting purple ones."

"Purple is not a natural eye color." I argued.

"Elizabeth Taylor has purple eyes." She countered

"Her eyes are more like indigo."

"Man your stubborn." She laughed.

I giggled. I was a lot more light hearted around people these days . It was nice. If no more crazy paparazzi stalk me it will hopefully stay that way.

**New chapter. Yay. Now you are all going to keep asking yourselves a question until I update. What is Amy like with Hello Kitty. lol Please review love RML :**


	12. Chapter 12

Bingo. Chucky grinned as he looked up at the computer screen. She was very easy to find. Apparently Amy was living with some broad named Allison Bartel. Chucky now had her address right in the middle of the screen. Chucky wanted to laugh, the girl could have at least made it a little difficult to find her. It was hardly fun this way. Chucky looked over his shoulder to stare at his son who was sitting innocently on the couch.

"Come on son, were going on a trip to pick up your sister." He called with a slight sinister touch.

"Disney"

I laughed as Mackenzie finished her story. After I told her about why the reporters stalked me yesterday she didn't even judge me or accuse me of anything. "If you were a murderer you would have killed Olivia by now." she joked. Jack told me I was too much of a wimp to commit a murder, I didn't know whether to feel complimented or insulted.

Kenzie was throwing a party to celebrate summer break. She made me go shopping with her earlier today so I could get my own dress. I ended up buying a white silky flowing dress that stopped just above my knees and white ballerina flats. I let my curls hang lose around my face and Kenzie made me put on makeup. As much I hated to admit it I liked owning my own dress. Jack was right, I am secretly a girly girl.

Mackenzie started talking again but was interrupted by the ring coming from my purse. Joan Jets "Bad Reputation" emitted from the cell phone that Allison got me for my 15th birthday. I apologized and walked into the bathroom closing the door so I could actually hear the person on the other line. I pressed the talk button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I didn't like the answer I got on the other side.

"Amy!" Allison's voice screamed through the speaker.

"Allison?" I asked confused. "Whats wrong?"

"Amy you can't come home. Stay a Mackenzie's, what ever you do don't come home!" She sounded panicked and her voice jolted a bit like she was struggling.

"What do you mean? Whats going on?" I got no reply. There was a scream and chilling high pitched laughter. "Allison!" I screamed into the phone. The line was dead.

Oh god. Something was very wrong. I stared at the phone. Either this was some kind of elaborate prank or Allison was really in trouble. _Don't come home. _No. I had to go, I was not going to wait around and do nothing. Took off running out of the bathroom and through the crowd of people. I heard Kenzie call out my name as I ran but I couldn't turn back. I needed to get home as soon as possible.

I ran down the street running through the alleys, trying to take the shortest rout to the apartment building. Finally I got to the building. I yanked the door open and ran in. I stopped when I realized the whole building was dark. A black out?

"Amy?" I turned and a bright blinding light shawn in my eyes. When my temporary blindness subsided I could clearly see Mr. Peterson, Buildings owner with a flashlight in hand.

"Mr. Peterson." I sighed in relief "Whats going on?"

"Probably some punk thinking its funny to turn off the power. Don't worry, I will have it back on in a minute or 2." he reassured me smiling softly.

"Did Allison come down?" I asked panic and fear ringing clearly through me voice.

"No, why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I didn't answer, instead I took off running, climbing the stairs as fast as I could.

"Amy!" Mr Peterson called me. I didn't turn. I couldn't turn. I just ran.

When I finally reached my door. I fumbled with the key as I tried to fit it in the lock. But with the darkness and my trembling hands this was incredibly difficult. God was at last on my side when the fit and I swung the door open.

Darkness. Silence. Fear. All of these things filled the air like water filling a lake. I took a bold step into the blackness. Then another and another. But then on the fourth step I was sent to the floor. I landed on my hands and knees. I immediately noticed what caused my fall. The ground was wet. A large puddle of water covered the hardwood floor. No not water. This substance was thicker, stickier and warm. _Blood._ I wanted to scream but no sound would come out. I was frozen, trembling, on all fours in a pool of blood.

Suddenly I saw a shadow pass over me. I looked up and saw a figure silhouetted by the pale light given off by the moon. The figure was dwarfed like a midget. _A doll._

The lights snapped in one split second. It took a while for my eyes t adjust to the light. I wish they hadn't. I immediately noticed that I was indeed in a pool of blood. Then I saw a corpse lying on the ground a foot away from me. Allison. She was barely recognizable. Her body and face were brutally mutilated. Oh God I wanted to throw up. But what stopped me from doing anything was the figure standing over me. A sinister smile plastered across his grotesque face. Fiery hair disheveled. Bright blue eyes identical to mine holding an unknown level of cruelty. My mouth hung open in shock and fear. My eyes growing into the size of saucers. This made the dolls grin grow.

"Hey Amy. Im Chucky. Wanna play."

**I know its kinda short but the next chapter will be longer. **

**Please review. :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Im back Muhahahaha**

**SandraSmit19: I hadn't actually thought of that. I honestly slapped myself in the face when I realized the mistake I made. I even wrote in the second chapter that Chucky did not have those eyes since he was human. Gah, mental slap. But your idea does make sense, I think that will work. Sorry if it was confusing. Thx for the idea ; ) **

I had to be drunk. Or on some sort of drug. That was the only logical explanation. All of this was a graphic hallucination. Either that or I was hit by a car and now I'm in a comma. God I hope thats what it is. I couldn't do anything but stare dumbstruck at the doll. Why the hell wasn't I screaming? I should be screaming my fucking lungs out and throwing everything in sight at his head. But all I could do was stare. I was still trembling like a leaf and fear was written across my features. My breaths were coming out in short pants and I slowly sat down on my heels with my hands still placed on the ground.

Calm down Amy, calm mom told me exactly how to react in this kind of situation minus the doll but hey whatever. _You are defenseless in a room with someone who is armed and who could potentially harm you. What is your weapon?_ I took in my surroundings not moving my head so I did not form suspicion. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a vas. I'm pretty sure its heavy and made of stone. It could cause serious unconsciousness if hit with properly. _Okay, weapon picked what is your strategy?_ Hit the doll as hard as I can, hopefully giving me enough time to get out the door. _Lastly are you prepared? _As I'll ever be.

With speed and agility that surprises even myself, I stand from my spot, grab the vas and throw it directly at the doll. As I release the grip on the pot I hear the doll scream in agony and rage. But I do not waste time watching him fall. I turn on my heel intending to head straight for the door and down the hall. But something blocks my path and I freeze completely forgetting the threat behind me. Another doll stands in front of the door. This doll looks different from the one behind me. He is much less threatening, in fact he's not threatening at all. I would have thought it was cute if it wasn't for the fact that I despised dolls and this doll was alive which was beyond creepy.

The doll looked up shyly with it's huge sapphire blue eyes and waved. "Uh...Hello," he greeted with a british accent. Suddenly there was a burning pain in the back of my calf. I fell to floor and cried out in pain. I ended up lying on my stomach. I looked over my shoulder behind me. There was a knife lodged within my right calf. Oh god it hurt. I couldn't stop my self from crying. Tears spilled from my eyes. There was so much blood. Now the crimson liquid gushing from my leg and was mixing with Allison's blood. The doll now had fury emanating from him, he snarled at me even though the permanent smile on his face restricted this by a bit, but that didn't make it any less threatening. He grabbed the hilt of the weapon and ripped it from my flesh very slowly causing the searing pain to grow. He tore the knife down, dragging it through my calf and then finally granted me mercy when he pulled it out. The tear had to be at least 2 inches long and it went fairly deep. How was I supposed to run now? No it wasn't hopeless yet. If I could get to the door and somehow got out of the apartment, I could scream for help.

With that thought in mind, turned back to the door and crawled towards the entrance. My useless leg dragging behind me. Tears were still streaming down my face as I tried to desperately exit the room. My breathing was heaving and uneven. My silk dress was now soaked and stained dark crimson.

It must have been a pathetic sight because the doll behind me started to laugh. A bone-chilling laughter that could be compared with the sound of nails on a chalkboard. I had to reach the door if I could just rea-

My thoughts were cut short as I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and there was a loud thump. The world became blurry and every thing started to spin. Another thump and I was gone. The welcoming blackness of unconsciousness wrapping me up in a comforting painless sleep.

5666665

Chucky dropped the large pot beside him as his daughter went unconscious after the second blow to the head. The little bitch deserved it for throwing the pot at him in the first place. Hopefully the girl will learn her lesson thanks to the long gash running down her leg. It was strange to see her in person after 5 years. The girl looked like she was 12, she looked nothing like a 15 year old. She was pretty cute though. But with Ray genes how could you not be good looking. She really did look like him. At least how he looked when he was human. Especially her eyes. Not only that but she had his guts and brains. He probably would have been proud of her quick thinking if the attack wasn't directed to him. She definitely had potential, she was not a natural like Glen but with a bit of work she could be exceptional. He flipped the girl onto her back with a bit of effort. She may have been pretty small but she was going to be a bitch to carry.

Fluffy

Oh god my head. Did I get hammered last night? I don't remember drinking. God Allison is going to kill me. I strained to open my eyes but my head was throbbing. I couldn't even think straight. When I started becoming more aware of my surroundings, I started to feel the unbearable pain coming from my right leg. Oh Jesus my leg. What happened to me? Suddenly my memories flooded back. A doll. _That doll. _He stabbed my in the leg and then knocked me unconscious. Allison. Oh no Allison is dead. But no she can't be dead she was young, she had to help the world. She couldn't be dead. But that mutilated body. No one could survive that. So she really was dead. Tears started streaming down my cheeks. Allison was dead and soon I would join her. Speaking of which, why hasn't the doll killed me yet? Was he just cutting my leg open for me to bleed to death? But why would he knock me out then? God my leg hurt like hell. I finally opened my eyes. My head was covered with a white sheet. No my whole body was hidden within the sheet. There was a bit of blood on the floor beneath me. My blood. I was sitting down on a chair, my hands tied behind my back and a rope tied around my waist, keeping me in the chair. A cloth was placed in my mouth and tied around my head. I struggled against my bonds which I could have broken out of easily if I didn't feel so drained. It must have been from blood loss. The knot was poorly done and if I was stronger I could break free.

Im so dizzy. I closed my eyes again trying to banish the monstrous headache. I don't know if my cut was treated so I can't be sure if I will be weaker or stronger. I doubt the doll would bother treating a wound he gave me.

God this whole situation was hopeless. I was bound and gaged, practically bleeding to death while being held hostage by a psychopathic killer doll. I have no idea where I am or what time it is. I am helpless. I am going to die.

No. No, stop it. You are useless if you let them kill you. If you let them kill you, than you are weak. I am not weak. I will fight for my survival and I will win. I am not going to die today.

Now to figure out where the hell I am. Light seemed to be shining through the sheet so I guess it was morning. I couldn't feel a breeze and there was hardwood floor underneath me so I must be indoors. I could hear soft breathing. Someone sleeping. Do dolls need sleep? But I could also hear voices. It was very faint but not faint enough to have come from a different area.

Suddenly the sound of speaking drowned out the voices. It was a fuzzy voice like something from the radio and judging by the words the voice was saying, I would say it was a radio. The radio broadcaster said it was morning and that we were in L.A., so I wasn't moved to a location.

I heard more movement to the left of me. The ruffling of sheets a slight moan. This person was just waking up. Did they know I was here? The sheet hid my whole body so I might not have been noticed. Would anyone start looking for me yet? Maybe Mr. Peterson found Allison and people were already searching. I hope so.

I heard the sound of footsteps. They got more distant. Should I scream? Before I could decide I heard a shattering sound and a distressed scream. Footsteps. More screaming. God I wish I knew what was going on. More footsteps but this time quicker so I guess she was running. Im pretty sure this person is a woman. There was the sound of beeping. She was calling someone. I could hear a muffled voice on the other end of the line but I couldn't make out any words.

"Joan.. Joan I-Im fat." She stuttered.

There was a muffled response.

"No I am fat. Im huge." She bawled "For the love of Mary, I'm pregnant." She sounded pretty distressed about that fact. She seems pretty dramatic about the fact that she's pregnant. "No I should have listened to you Joan. You said it was evil and that I was going to hell. Well your right and now God is punishing me!" She continued to wail. Yeah no way to punish someone more than to give you a baby, the thing that most people in this world want at one point. Thats what you get for sleeping around. What the hell is wrong with me? Im acting like Im watching a soap opera. Even though I can't see anything.

"What?" the woman asked confused. "What makes you say that?" There was more muffled sounds "That Redman is an Asshole." a pause. What the fuck is going on? "No I didn't." she denied. "Joan will you please stop doing that." there was more speaking. "Imitating me I do not sound like that." More sounds. "Joan will you shut up! Theres something really wrong with me! Im pregnant. I-"

The woman was abruptly cut off when- well I don't really know what happened but Im pretty sure she was attacked by the doll in someway because I could hear both of them screaming. Or maybe she was attacking the doll. But that seemed highly improbable.

There were violent sounds of struggling, and more cries and roaring. I think I heard the sound of glass shattering in the background. There was a large thump more screaming. God I wish I knew what the hell was going on. When your sight is taken away its really hard to determine what the fuck every one is doing.

After a long struggle and a few more crashes I heard people actually speaking instead of yelling. I already had a big enough headache.

"Too tight?" It was a weird question. And it could be made out to several different incidents but Im not going to go there.

"Yes." The woman whimpered.

"Aint no such thing." the doll growled sadistically. His raspy cold voice now terrified me to no end.

"What are you doing?" the woman whined. "Stop it."

I heard footsteps and then I heard something I thought I would never hear again. My mothers voice.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Her angry voice echoed off the walls beautifully. Oh Mom please help me. Im so dizzy. I could feel myself draining again, everything became muffled and out of proportion. I couldn't see straight. I couldn't think straight. I kept on hearing muffled voices but no more words were formed. It was like trying to hear someone speak while they were under water. I started to see colors. Huh I like the color green. Like that lime green. Thats a pretty color. My head started lolling to the side and I almost fell off the chair. If it weren't for the rope around my waist I would have. I might have not fallen off the chair but that didn't stop gravity from having me hit the floor. The chair just fell to the ground with me. I was knocked right out of my hazy daze. I shook my head now fully aware and alert. There were to screams, a gasp and a soft chuckle.

"Looks like you finally woke up Princess." The doll snickered. In a second the sheet was pulled off me. My eyes took a second to adjust to the new amount of light. I was surrounded by three dolls. The two who were in my apartment before and a new one who was a girl with blond hair. The doll who had pulled the sheet of me smirked and the other two gaped at me. Finally the blond one spoke and I figured out exactly where my mothers voice had came from.

"Amy?"


	14. Chapter 14

The blond dolls eyes were green. _Like hers. _Her voice was high and sweet. _Like hers._ And her hair was blond. _Like hers. _It was hard to deny any more. My mothers soul now possessed a doll. _My mothers soul possessed a fucking doll. _

She gapes at me. I gape at her. Well as much as the gag in my mouth lets me. My mothers alive, she may be a doll but she is alive. I cry. Its weak, but I can't help it. Again I yearn for the days when my mother was still human. Its a childish wish, but that doesn't stop me from longing. I want to live in those days when I would hang out in Jesse's place when my mother went away. When I would just read by the river and forget my troubles. When I would glare at my clump of grass_. _When my mother would just hold me when I cried. I wanted to be with her, but not like this, never like this.

Then reality finally hits me. I am in a room with supernaturally possessed dolls. Oh my fucking God! I scream. I scream as loud as I can, trying desperately to get the attention of someone human. The gag restricts the ear piercing cry that escapes my lips. Its not nearly loud enough to get the attention of someone out of this room. Let alone the house.

Speaking of the house I can finally see where I am. It looks as if I'm in a bedroom. The bed kind of gave it away. I could see a hallway out the door but I have no idea where it leads. I need an escape plan. If I could just be strong enough to loosen the bonds I could make a run for it when no one was in the same room. Maybe I could get a weapon to defend myself.

I heard a gasp and all of a sudden my mother was down beside me looking at my injured leg. I cried out when she touched it. She glared at the Chucky doll.

"What did you do to her leg?" She screeched. I cringed at the loud noises. God, my headache was bad.

"She threw a pot at me!" The doll argued pointing at me.

"So you cut her leg open. We will have to treat this." She muttered. Yes, you need to treat it. I need to get away. "She's so pale. How much blood has she lost?" She asked worriedly. I realized that there was quite a bit of blood coming from my open cut. Huh, that doesn't look so good. My mom turned to the more innocent looking redhead doll and told him to get a cloth. When he came back with it she tied the cloth around my leg, stopping the bleeding.

My chair ended up being put up straight, and now I was actually sitting up straight. I looked to the left of me, there was a pregnant woman tied to the bed. She was really pregnant. Did she not know she was pregnant until today? I guess I would panic like that too if I woke up nine months pregnant. Then I got a clear view of her face._ Jennifer Tilly? She was in Family Guy right?_ My mom was obsessed with her. I think it's because they look similar, and sound similar. Whatever, moving on.

I noticed that she wasn't gagged so her cries would be much louder than mine. She wasn't screaming just staring at me shocked. I would be surprised to if some random girl was tied to the chair beside my bed.

"Scream!" I shouted. Though the command came out not as loud as I had intended and it was very muffled, Im pretty sure it was understandable.

She did scream. She called for the help we both desperately needed. We were in this together now, whether we liked it or not. "Help me! Somebody help me!" She yelled. "Help me! Somebody help me! Somebody help me!" Her cries were becoming more and more desperate, but no one came to her aid. No one was coming. We had to get out of this together. But with my cut bandaged up I could gain more strength to escape. It was my only shot.

"Shut her up asshole." My mother commanded coming over to my fathers side. Holy shit, did I just refer to that little bastered as my father. That is so new territory that I am not ready to come to terms with.

He took a tissue out of his pocket and stuffed it in the girls mouth. Now we were really doomed. As he took out the tissue something fell out of his pocket. My mother gasped as she picked the object off floor.

"What the hell is this?" She asked furiously. "We had an agreement Chucky. We that for the sake of our children we weren't gonna do this shit anymore!" She was very pissed off. They decided that they were gonna do what? What the fuck weren't they going to do? Jesus, is it to much to ask to get some answers.

"No, you decided. You decided that he didn't want to be a killer, but Tiff he is the most promising killer I have ever seen." He argued "You should have been there Tiff. You would have been so proud of him." Holy fuck, were they talking about the redheaded doll with sapphire eyes? Was that suppose to be my brother. God this whole scenario was just too fucked up for words.

"Its not what either of them want Chucky." She countered.

"I want him to be a killer. I want my daughter to be a killer." He pointed at me. Daughter. So it is true. He is my father. Now the soul of my father, who I thought was dead for years, possesses a doll. A doll who recently stabbed me in the leg._ Fuckers._

"I don't want that life for them." Wait a minuet. They gave up on killing? Are they Fucking serious?

"Your tearing me apart!" The boy yelled "What about what I want?" What about what _I _want? Oh so I don't even count as a person. Even though Im the only one still human in this...family...like...thing.

The two dolls turned to him surprised with the idea of treating their children as equals. "What?" They asked together.

"Doesn't what I want mean anything at all?" He begged almost crying. Pfft, kid since when are you titled to your own opinions? Its not like children have rights or anything.

"Oh" My mother was astonished by the concept.

"Okay interesting. Tell us."

"What do you want Sweet face?" Oh sure mom you never managed to address my inner conflict problem, but this guy whines just one time and you suddenly you're a responsive parent.

"I don't know much about myself. But I know one thing for sure. I don't want to be a killer." He stated firmly.

_What? _This kid just gets to quit when I struggled with the one connection I had to my father and my conscience for years. I had to make a huge decision between my family the right thing to do and this kid didn't even think about it. Life was so unfair.

"Oh Glen, Im so proud of you." Oh gee thanks mom. "No matter what happens. We'll deal with it together. As a family." She soothed.

"Okay Oka-San." Glen agreed softly holding his heart. Wait did the kid just randomly speak Japanese. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

"Wait a minuet." My...(mental cringe)father protested. "Im not going to let you poison our kids minds with your touchy feely twelve step bull shit." Poison our minds? He just made his own decision and am I not entitled to a opinion anymore. "If you two don't want to kill anymore, thats your loss. But don't look down your noses at me. Im not ashamed to be a killer. Im proud of it." He bellowed. "It is not an addiction, it is a choice. And it is not something that you should have to hide in the closet." As he roared this he slammed his fist against the closet door. The door swung open from the impact and a body fell out and tumbled to the floor. Irony.

Chucky screamed in shock as the body fell down beside him. Both me and Jennifer cried out in terror as we stared wide eyed at the body.

"Oh Dear" Glen whispered.

"Oh God." My mother whimpered. She turned and cried in shame.

"Well, Well, Well, looks like miss high and mighty aint so perfect after all." Chucky rubbed her mistake in her face.

My mom cried my "It was just a slip!" She sobbed "Rome wasn't built in a day, you know? Besides the fucker really had it coming." She growled the last part with a disgusted look.

Everyone in the room looked down at the dead body, I had no clue who it was.

"Well what about my body?" Chucky pressed.

"I'll take care of it." My mother stated. She went over to the phone and punched in a few numbers. I could hear someone answer on the other end. "Hello, It's Jennifer." My mother answered seductively. She had always found it easy to use sex appeal as a weapon. Something she taught me that I have always been less than eager to try out. "Stan, baby. I need your body." Wow mom, way to get straight to the point. There was a response on the other end and then the man hung up.

My mom turned to Chucky and pointed at Jennifer. "Knock her out. We don't want her screaming to him." My father responded by placing a cloth over her nose. When she breathed in the poor women was knocked unconscious. "He should be arriving any time now. Come on." The two left the room and went to wait for Stan downstairs.

I was now left alone with the doll Glen. He was staring at me with big wide eyes. Honestly those eyes were huge.

He looked to the ground shyly. "Uh Hi." He whispered awkwardly "My name is Glen." He started shuffling his feet in adorable discomfort. I can understand why this kid doesn't want to be a killer. It must be harder for him to hurt someone than it is for Mackenzie to. Still the fact that he is a walking talking doll is extremely creepy. Wait, if this kid is my brother... How the hell would that work. Is it possible for dolls to produce children, I mean what the fuck? "Oh right, you can't speak." The doll breathed. He started to walk towards me and then behind me. I felt really uncomfortable with him behind me and it showed when my breathing became shallow and hoarse. But part of me relaxed when I felt the tie around my head loosen and eventually fall off.

I stared at the shy little boy in awe. This kid really didn't belong in this family. He seemed way too gentle and innocent. Being in this messed up life of brutality and murder will destroy him.

The boy gave me a smile. Then I realized that he was waiting for an introduction. "Amy." I nodded curtly.

"You don't want to be a killer either, do you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Did he see what not even my mother could see? The slight shiver that I had when I saw death, the flash of dread in my eyes when someone mentioned killing. Or maybe he just understood. Maybe he had the same reasons.

I didn't answer I just shook my head. His smile grew. An idea formed in my head. This kid was sweet and he would have no problem telling me what I want to know.

"Okay kid, I have no idea whats going on right now and I think it would benefit me if I did. So why don't you just give me the gist." I proposed. The boy nodded and sat down cross legged in front of me. He didn't really know what the term give me the gist meant since he pretty much told me his life story. He was in fact from britain(Yeah never would have guessed.) Where he was treated like Pinocchio. The poor kid was treated like a freak his entire life, he was tortured and tormented everyday because he looked different. And even though this world gave him nothing but hatred and disgust, he still held no anger against it, he still loved every living soul in this world. I swear, this kid was God sent. Its ironic that he's my brother. A murderers kid. That was who we were. He told me about how my mother had gotten Jennifer Tilly pregnant with a voodoo pregnancy to provide a host for Glens soul. My mother was going to transfer her soul into Jennifer after the birth of the child. My father was going to transfer his soul into red man, the dead guy on the floor, but since he...died he had to get a new vessel. Im guessing the guy that my mom called earlier was the lucky pick. A question that was burning in the back of my head finally found its way through my lips.

"How did you bring them back to life?" I asked curiously.

Glen looked like he was about to answer but was interrupted when there was a loud crash coming from down stairs. There was laughter a cry of shock and pain and then finally a large thump. This was not a favorable situation.

Sherlock Holmes

The gag had been retied around my head and now there were two people tied to the bed beside me. A young man about the same age as Jennifer was lying beside her with his hands tied above his head like her. They were both conscious now and both very aware of the compromising situation.

"Jennifer, if anything happens to me I want you to know I-" Stan was cut of when Chucky placed a sock role in his mouth. His proclamation was muffled by the gag and hardly understandable. Chucky laughed at the sight. Cruel Bastered.

My mother looked down at the two in the bed. "They really do make a cute couple don't you think?" The tone in her voice was almost sadistic. "Its like my mother always said-" She did not finish her trademark mother saying.

"Christ," Chucky interrupted. "Enough with your mother, already! I killed that bitch 20 years ago and she still won't shut up." My mom glared at him murderously. Well someone had to say it.

Jennifer started sweating and groaning. My mother started dabbing her forehead with a cloth. "There, There, won't be long now." She soothed.

Lighting cracked outside and there was a new sound to join it. A woman's voice was screaming. "Jennifer!" Glen gasped as he looked out the window to the source of the sound.

Jennifer started screaming as much as she could in her condition. I joined her with my own cries for help.

Chucky went over to the window and separated two of the blinds just enough to see outside. "Jennifer!" the voice called again. I tried to get a better view of the window but I couldn't see anything.

"Who is it?" My mother asked confused.

"Its that nosey bitch Joan." Chucky sneered. "I'll take care of her." he pulled out a shining butcher knife. "I wouldn't want you to violate your delicate sensibilities."

My mom snarled at him. He left ready to get to work. All of our screams became more frantic as he made his way out of the room. Joan was still calling out Jennifer's name.

There were more calls but they all came from inside the house.

"Jennifer?" there was a faint noise. She was close. But that meant Chucky was close as well.

The doors to the room were opened and a young blond woman stepped into view. She stared at us clearly surprised. Well it would be an interesting sight.

Her eyes drifted over us. "Oh my God!" She whispered. Her eyes came to the body of Redman and her hands covered her mouth in horror. We could all see Chucky coming up behind her and we all tried to scream out a warning.

"Jennifer." she whispered, clearly worried for her friend. Chucky was only a few feet away from her now. The large knife gleaming in the darkness.

Jennifer had managed to spit the gag out of her mouth. "Look out behind you!" She screamed in panic. Chucky moved with an unknown amount of speed and threw the knife. Before Joan could even turn a large knifes tip came straight through her lips. She started choking on the blood that now gurgled in her throat. The knife went straight through her head and out her mouth. With one last choking breath she fell to the ground dead.

Chucky chuckled darkly at the sight. "Lets see how well she can talk with a knife in her pie hole."

Jennifer started to cry hysterically while she looked at the dead girl and I started to scream. This whole thing was hopeless. Anyone who tried to help us would end up being killed. That was the reality of the situation we were in. Only I could help myself.

Then it hit me. I was stronger now. I started struggling against the ropes and little by little they started to loosen their hold around me. If I did this right more than one person could make it out of this alive.

#Puppies#

Jennifer screamed in agony. "Push Ms Tilly! Push!" My mother encouraged.

"I am pushing, you little star fucker!" She yelled with a large amount of hatred.

I continued to struggle against my bonds. I was almost free.

My mother turned to me. "Pay no attention to little miss Potty Mouth. She's hormonal.

Jennifer continued to scream her lungs out. My mom gasped "Its coming." She cooed "I can see its little head."

More screaming but then their was a soft cries to join her. A baby. The poor child that would have its body and life ripped from them.

My mother picked up the baby wrapping it in a white blanket and then stared at it dumbstruck.

"Chucky we have a bit of a problem." She called over to him. "Its a girl."

Everyone in the room was silent, except for the crying baby. They all stared at her in shock. That is a bit of a problem. No Amy, focus on your tied hands. I continued to struggle and as I did I managed to squeeze my hand out of its bonds and the ropes fell to the ground freeing the other. I kept my hands behind my back so I would not alert them. I still had to get rid of the rope around my waist that kept me in the chair. I silently worked at the knot. It was a very tight not and my hands were trembling in anxiousness.

Finally the silence was broken when Jennifer started sobbing "Give me my baby." She cried. "My baby." My mother placed the little girl in a stroller beside the bed.

"What do we do Chucky?" My mother whispered. "Should we put Glens soul in her."

"Absolutely not." My father roared "There is no way I am letting my son become a girl. Look we can just hide him for a while until we can find a kid he can possess. We can just get rid of the other baby."

"No!" Jennifer screamed. "Not my baby."

Chucky snickered at her desperate pleas. "For now its about time we get out of these bodies." My mother stated.

He took out a strange looking necklace. "Ade due Damballa, Give me the power I beg of you."

Suddenly the sound of police sirens filled our ears. Jennifer started screaming "Help! Help us!"

"Hurry Chucky do the chant!" My mother shrieked.

Everyone started shouting except Chucky. Jennifer, Stan and I were shouting to the police for help. My brother was shouting in confusion. My mother was screaming at Chucky to finish a chant that he was doing. I still worked at the knot that tied me to the chair. Almost there.

Suddenly there was a frustrated yell that silence everyone. "Everybody just SHUT UP!"

my father roared. "I have had it! Thats it! There is a limit for how much I can take."

"What are you talking about?" My mother asked confused.

"Look around you Tiff. This it nuts!" He snarled "And I have a very high tolerance for nuts. If this is what it takes to be human than I would rather take my chances as a supernaturally possessed doll, its less complicated." That came out rather quick. What the hell would he want to be a doll for. This guy was really crazy.

"You can't be serious." My mother breathed.

"As a heart attack." He stated. "Tiff, Ive been trying to get out of this body for years. Ive had to deal with children and teenagers trying to kill me. Ive been shot, blown to bits, chopped up and decapitated. All because I spent my days desperately trying to possess this annoying six year old. Plus when Im killed as a human I can't come back. Im not looking forward to that."

"But, I want to be Jennifer Tilly." My mom complained "I want to be a star."

"And I don't want to be your chauffeur." He growled. "As a doll Im fucking infamous. Im one of the most notorious slashers in history, and I don't want to give that up. I am Chucky, the killer doll, and I dig it." A flash of lighting illuminated his mutilated features. We all stared at him in shock. Man the police were sure taking their sweet time. This knot was almost lose. Just a little more.

"I have everything I want, a beautiful wife." He pointed to my mother who frowned sadly. A talented son, and a clever daughter." He motioned towards both me and Glen. "This is who I am Tiff. This is me."

"Chucky, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I don't know who the fuck you are anymore." She sputtered. "But its not enough for me, I want more."

"What are you saying." He asked.

"Its over." She stated. After being in love with him for years she finally gave him up. She finally brook free of her love. She could have done that before she wanted to pick up the doll and bring it back to life but no she had to throw me into this fucked up life. "We gotta get out of hear sweet face." She told Glen. "Im leaving you Chucky and Im taking the kid." Oh what am I chopped liver.

The perfect blend of hurt anger and craziness filled Chucky's complexion. "Nobody leaves me! Nobody!" He bellowed.

Then the knot finally came loose. I was free. I ripped the gag from my face just as Chucky took out a knife ready to kill someone. Jennifer Screamed "No!" I reached behind me looking for some sort of weapon. I found o lamp that was at least as tall as me. I griped it with two hands and held it like a baseball bat as I stood up.

I swung with as much force as I could muster. The base of the lamp hit Chucky square in the chest. He roared in pain as the object hit him and sent him straight to the wall. The knife flew out of his hand and clattered to the floor. I kicked it away from him so it was out of reach.

"You little bitch!" he screamed. I held the lamp above my head ready to strike him again but then the sound of footsteps behind me distracted me. I turned. Two police officers had come into the room. I turned back to the doll only to find he was not there, in fact none of them were there. I turned back to the police officers and then realized what kid of situation I was in. There were two dead bodies, two tied up people and a baby. I was the only one not dead, tied up or too young to commit a murder. Also I was holding a lamp above my head ready to strike at something.

There was only one thing I could say at the time, "This is not what it looks like."

**Whew. I know** **its a long chapter. Anyway I was just thinking randomly but do you guys think Amy is a Mary Sue please be honest. I hope not. I tried to make her believable. Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

I looked at my bandaged leg. It was finally properly treated. It still hurt like hell, but at least I had stitches. The doctor said that it would be a few days before I would be able to get out of the hospital. I was lying in a hospital bed next to Jennifer's. I now owed her a lot. She said that if it wasn't for me she probably would have been killed by Chucky.

I was grateful to her for defending me against the police. They probably would have arrested me if it weren't for her. She told them honestly that I was hostage as well and that I had managed to free myself from the chair. She told them that I was holding the lamp like that to defend myself against Chucky. We all ended up telling them the same story. The police probably thought that the real kidnappers gave us hallucinating drugs, or that we were all crazy. I hadn't expected anyone to believe me anyway. Who would?

A police officer told me that Allison's body was found by Mr Peterson this morning. The police suspected me of her murder. There is no physical evidence, the only proof they had was that I went up to the apartment the night she was killed. I had told them that when I went up to the apartment she was already dead, but again they didn't believe my story. Well its not like I would make this stuff up. They didn't have enough evidence to convict me and I was cleared. I was sent to the hospital for treatment after the questioning.

Jennifer had insisted on paying for the surgery. Another thing I owe her for. I was going to have to save her life again to pay that off, or maybe help her get her daughter back. I looked over to my right and saw Jennifer in her hospital bed with Stan on her left and another man who she was arguing with on her right.

"I just wanna know where she is." She huffed. She had been trying to get the man to let her see her baby for half an hour.

"She's fine, Jennifer. She's in the maternity ward." he explained.

"Alright-" Jennifer started to speak but was cut off.

"The important thing for you to think about now is getting well so you can get on with your life and your career."

"I don't care about my career. I want my baby." she claimed. She seemed really upset, even though she just woke up pregnant this morning. Thats the power of a mothers love. I started fiddling with my necklace as I thought about my mother. Was I even important to her anymore. Did I matter as much to her as she did to me.

"Im working on it Jennifer but your not making it easy." He whispered to her but I still managed to hear.

"All of us already talked to the cops." she motioned to me and Stan. "They cleared us."

"They know your not a killer, they didn't say you were mentally competent." He told her. "What do you expect after the story you all told them."

"It's true." Jennifer croaked. I nodded even though he did not look over to me.

"Well, I suggest that from now on you keep that to yourself." He reasoned. He turned to me and Stan. "Keep it to yourselves. For each others sakes."

He got up and was about to leave the room when the door burst open and a blond and black blur came running towards me. Before I could responded I was locked in a suffocating embrace.

"Oh Amy. I was so worried when the police said you were in the hospital. Ive been looking for you every where since you left the party. What happened? You have to tell me every thing." Mackenzie sobbed. She was speaking so fast I could barely understand her. She continued to hold me as tightly as possible making sure that no oxygen came in or out of me.

"Kenzie, can't breath." I choked, struggling to get enough air to get the words out.

"Oh sorry." She shrieked. She quickly let go of me. She was now sitting on the edge of the bed beside me. I then noticed that Jack had sulked into the room after her. He walked over to my bedside calmly.

The man that was talking to Jennifer before looked at Mackenzie confused. "I'm sorry young lady, who let you in here?"

"Why, I let myself in of course." Kenzie grinned like a Cheshire cat. She turned back to me "No one can keep me still when my friends in trouble. She gave me another crushing hug. Her attention focused on my leg. She gasped as she crawled over to my leg. "Oh my God, what happened to your leg?" She held it none to gently and I let out a pained cry. "Oh sorry." She apologized again.

"This is why Mackenzie should not be aloud in hospitals." Jack sighed.

"Well Jack your so dreary you belong in a hospital." Kenzie childishly stuck out her tongue. Jack rolled his eyes at her silly playfulness. The two were polar opposites. It was hilarious to watch.

A nurse came into the room and coughed to get our attention. "Excuse me, visiting hours are over." She stated opening the door to indicate the need for them to get out.

"But we just got here." Mackenzie whined. "She's been through a traumatic experience and she needs emotional support."

"She'll live another day without you in the same room as her Mackenzie." Jack stated as he grabbed her arms and led her away from the bed. "Feel better." He mumbled to me.

"I'll be right back in the morning, I promise." Mackenzie called out to me as she was lead out of the room.

Stan turned to Jennifer and held he hand gently. "Will you be okay?" He asked. She nodded silently. "Kay." He lent down and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room. The door closed and we were left alone.

"I hope she's okay." Jennifer whispered as she looked down at a picture of her daughter.

"Im sure she's fine," I reassured her from the bed I turned to the window and looked out at the night sky. Where would I go now. With Allison gone I was all alone. I had no one else. But knowing Mackenzie she would probably insist that I stayed with her. But I couldn't do that forever.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud crashing sound. I whipped my head around to see Jennifer on her back and my mother locking the door to the room. I sat up quickly and gasped. My mother turned to me surprised.

"Oh Amy, I thought you were asleep." She whispered motherly. "Don't worry sweet face, Mommas going to be human again and then we can all be a family." The thought of that was inviting, but that life was over. I knew that. "Mommy's going to be a star." She gushed as she held up the necklace my father had before and I looked at her absolutely terrified.

Suddenly the blade of an axe was shoved through the door. I screamed in horror. The axe came through the door again and again until finally there was a big enough hole for the gruesome face of Chucky to be seen. I cried out again. The doll breathed heavily. God I hope he doesn't say heres Johnny. That would ruin my day even more.

With his head shoved in the hole he paused. "I can't think of a thing to say. Fuck it." He resumed chopping the door into pieces.

I quickly crawled out of the bed and landed pain fully on the cold tile floor. I crawled over to Jennifer gently shaking her to get her awake. She moaned. Man she must have been drugged or something.

My mother turned back to Jennifer and held up the necklace, chanting the words Chucky was using earlier. The words were in a language I didn't understand, but I had a feeling that the words had something to do with possessing a soul. The lights started to flicker until they all shattered. I screamed as the glass came down on me. I turned back to my mother. The room was now dark but I could still see. My eyes widened in terror. She was going to transfer her soul into Jennifer. I couldn't let that happen. I owed Jennifer too much. With out thinking, I thrusted my foot forward. I cried out in pain as my bad leg connected with something. My mother was sent flying backwards and the necklace clattered to the floor.

My mom looked at me shocked. "Amy, wh-" She stopped when an axe was shoved into her head with brute force. She gasped in pain as blood from the new wound dripped on to the floor.

"No!" Glen cried. I let out my own terrified scream at the sight.

"Nobody leaves me." My father growled while holding the hilt of the axe. "Nobody." My mother continued to gasp in pain as Chuck ripped the axe from her head.

She fell to the ground and I gasped dragging the now unconscious Jennifer as far away from the maniac holding an axe as I could. But my leg was still in a great deal of pain. I tried shaking Jennifer awake again but she was far gone.

Glen looked down at our mother with tears shinning in his eyes. "Oka San?" He sobbed silently.

"Oh honey, be a good boy. Don't make the same mistakes your mommy and daddy made." Her head flopped to the side and she looked at me with her pale green eyes, "Amy, you are so precious to me. Never forget that. Don't turn out like your father, I know your stronger than that." She gasped when she saw the ring I wore around my neck. "You kept it?" She whispered.

With fresh tears cascading down my cheeks, I breathed "I never took it off."

She smiled one last time as she closed her warm eyes.

"Arigato Oka san." Glen thanked her in japanese. What is it with this kid and Japanese? (**An: Any one who payed attention to the child's play series knows that when Chucky was remade he was not made in Japan, he was made in where ever child's play 2 took place. It just kind of bugs me. Maybe they didn't want anyone knowing that they were made in America so they slapped the made in japan sign on there. Who wants things made in America?) **

I started to bawl at seeing my mothers corps for the second time. I held my hand over my mouth as my body writhed with sobs.

Glens pained expression turned vengeful as he looked towards my father. Chucky snarled as he gripped the axe. Glen in turn sent a vicious kick to the dolls chest sending him screaming as he flew backwards, loosing his grip on the axe. Chucky roared as he stood up. He didn't know that when he stood the blade of the axe he was just holding would be shoved in his chest. He yelled in pain as he fell back to the floor from the impact. Glen sneered as he yanked the axe out of his chest. He loomed over my father with an angry psychotic look on his face.

"Glen?" Chucky asked shocked at his seemingly innocent sons actions.

"Yes dad. Its me your boy, your chip off the old block." Glen raved as he sent the axe downwards and when it hit the ground with a clang my fathers arm was clean off. I screamed, but both were too focused on each other to notice my fear.

"Are you proud of me now Daddy? Are you?" He cried as he chopped off each of his limbs. One by one. There was a pool of blood surrounding the doll, much like the one that surrounded Allison the night before.

My father looked to all of his severed limbs. "Ought-a boy kid. Ought-a boy." he congratulated shakily.

Glen shoved the axe down one last time and the head was severed from the body. I screamed one last time covering my mouth once again.

Glen now had blood splattered across his face. He stared down at the corps in shock. He seemed overwhelmed by his actions. The weapon was dropped to the floor with a clang and Glen slid to his knees weeping.

I didn't blink as I looked at his bawling form. I let out a shaky breath and slowly put Jennifer's head on the ground as she continued to sleep. His weeping was the only sound that could be heard throughout the room. I knew that being in this family would destroy him. I continued to stare at my brother as he cried his eyes out. Our whole lives were messed up because of our parents. We were alone. We had no one to guid us through the world. We only had each other now. I silently crawled over to him. When I was behind him I wrapped my arms around his small form, holding him close to my chest as he sobbed.

"Shhh, Its okay. Im here. It will be alright, I promise." I continued to sooth the boy as I cradled him in my arms softly rocking back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. _Back and forth. _


	16. Chapter 16

Glen trembled as we walked up to the large luxurious house. I squeezed his hand gently. "Don't worry." I reassured him "Mackenzie's really nice. She will love you."

Glen looked up at me with his big sapphire blue eyes. Even though he was human now his eyes remained large and curious. I smiled down at him and we climbed the steps. I rung the door bell and waited for an answer. Mackenzie came rushing to the door.

"Amy!" She wrapped me in a hug. "Come on we set up the guest room for you." She looked down and met Glens curious gaze. "Hey there cutie. You must be Glen." She knelt down so that she was at eye level with the boy. "Ive heard so much about you. My name is Mackenzie." She gave the child a warm smile. Glen returned it with his own smile.

Kenzie stood up and motioned us to follow her. "Sorry you guys have to share a room while you stay here. My parents can only give up one guest room."

"It's fine." I answered "Thanks for letting us stay here Kenze."

"No problem, my parents love you. They didn't mind considering your situation." She smiled. Yeah what a situation it was. Orphaned, broke and now dragging around a five year old. She lead me into one of her many guest rooms and told me to call her if I needed anything.

I sighed and set the suitcase and Glens bag down on the floor. It had been 2 weeks since the Chucky incident and I was finally moving forward. Somehow Glen had managed to turn himself human. Im not sure how, he refuses to tell me. He says its dangerous if I know. I just hope that he didn't end up stealing some poor kids body, but there have been no reports of missing children recently. Plus this kid looks exactly like Glen. He has the same dark red hair, the same sapphire blue eyes, the same british accent and the same kind loving nature. Yeah this kid was Glen, only in human form. After Glen turned human I told Mackenzie that I had found my brother, or that he found me. I told her that we were separated when my mom died and he was just a baby. He had found me because of the news report and he had come to live with me. Mackenzie was more than happy to let the child come into her home. Now me and Glen could move on with our lives. I looked down and smiled at the boy as he put away the cloths I had bought for him a few days before. He was just so innocent and sweet. He was the only family I had left. I was grateful to have him here with me, it will make it a lot easier to move on with our lives if we have each other. He looked up at me and smiled back.

I knelt down in front of him and held his shoulders firmly. "Are you okay with living here Glen?" I asked

"I think I will love it here." He replied. "As long as I am not alone I will always be happy."

My face turned serious "Glen, I want you to know that I will never abandon you alright. No matter what happens, I will always be here for you. Forever and always." I placed our to palms together as I declared this.

"Forever and always." He whispered.

Allison once told me that the first step of moving on is letting go of the past. Well now I have finally let go of my parents memory. I can hold on to the future that is standing before me in the form of a child. We were both orphans now. We had nothing but each other in this messed up life we were thrown into. The world would continue to judge us for our parents mistakes, but that didn't matter. We only cared about what we thought each other. I don't think either of us were meant to fight off this battle alone. Together we are strong. Together we can push towards the future.

Of course we still had problems. Who doesn't? I still had a bad temper and Glen still felt guilty about Chucky's death. But that was life, and life was still much easier with my little brother helping me push forward. He was all I had. He was all I needed. Together we held the tittle of that psychopaths kids. We were a psychopaths kids making our way in the world together. Forever and always.

Siblings

The entire floor was empty except for him. He was the only one to go so deep into a case and tie up every lose end that bugged him. It was just how he worked. The place was dark, like it should be at 2:00 am. The only light on was the one beside the detectives computer. He rubbed his eyes trying to rub out all the tiredness there. He had been up all night. The killer he had been recently investigating, was relentless. But the detective was an expert on finding people. No matter how hard they tried to cover their tracks the detective would end up catching them. No one ever managed to escape his traps. Well no one but her. But she was gone now so it didn't matter.

Right now the detective was looking up recent killing to see if any of them matched his guy. One police report caught his attention immediately. The words "Witnesses state that killer doll 'Chucky' is responsible for the murders." This took the detective off guard. It had already been 5 years since the last time he struck. What brought him back this time?

He scrolled down the page to learn more about the witnesses. A woman of 36, a man of 38 and a young teenage girl who was 15.

The mans eyes widened as he read the 15 year olds name. So that is why Chucky decided to strike because of her. The girl had physical evidence that the doll had stabbed her. The wound on her calf and the knife with her blood on it at the crime scene. The girl was probably the best witness he could get.

The man picked up the phone beside his computer and dialed in the number he had now infused in his memory.

The phone was picked up on the other end. "Hello?" a young males voice answered.

The detective didn't even bother telling the man who it was. "Andy, Chucky came back."

**Dun Dun Dun. I mentioned Andy several times through out the story. A not so subtle hint that he would be showing up later. Im sure you can all guess who the detective is. He will be showing up in the next story. Yes this is the end of that psychopaths kid. But there will be a sequel coming up soon. I wouldn't leave you all hanging like that. Please review. **


End file.
